


Discord Requests (NSFW)

by Dreamer372



Series: Church [4]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Ashivon has had the talk (TM), Ashivon is naive, Body Exploration, Consensual Sex, F/M, General requests from discord, Hot Springs, If you wanted SFW go to Small Things, Lemon, NSFW, Sanga is going to kill Hargens, She's not amused, The discord wanted this, They're going to kill Volgen too, but he doesn't understand, one bed, porn with plot?, try me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/pseuds/Dreamer372
Summary: These are the request(s?) from the discord. I was given a theme and this is now a thing?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Discord folks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Discord+folks).
  * Inspired by [Original Animatic |Church](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/492964) by Toastyhat. 



> Hey, don't blame me for the state of this. I'm sorry ok?

Hargens clapped her hands, "So, I talked to Jamison, and he agreed that after everything, we deserve a nice, long break! The Queen recommended the hot springs in the mountains!"

Drooden raised an eyebrow, "The ones six hours away? And only royals are allowed to use it?"

"Yes, but it'll be worth it!  _And_ we have permission from the royals, so it's fine!" She said, waving her hands. He hummed in disbelief, but grabbed his bag anyway. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look.

"Hot springs?" Sanga asked.

Hargens gasped, "You don't...?" She paused and she grinned, "You two are going to love it! Pack your things and we leave _now!_ " She rushed around and the rest of the group looked at her in concern. Zariath and Volgen shared a concerned look, but the woman merely winked. "Singles!"

Volgen grinned impishly, "Are you serious, Hargens?" Zariath frowned in confusion, but Volgen waved him off. She laughed, "Let me know what you need."

"Donut, you're helping!" Hargens declared. 

He looked in dismay, "Don't call me that and what are you dragging me into?"

Volgen smiled, "Do you know that field to the west of your village?" Drooden's jaw opened in shock and he looked at Sanga and Ashivon with a grin on his face.

"Fine. But you owe me," He growled, pointing between the conspirators. They laughed and went to pack their bags.

Sanga and Ashivon shared another look, "What do you think they were talking about?" Sanga stuffed her casual wear into her bag and Ashivon passed her his own to put in there as well.

"I don't know," Ashivon admitted. "But whatever it is, I don't know if we're going to like it."

Volgen laughed and looked at them, "You two are going to love it."

* * *

The hot springs were certainly a sight to behold. The mountains were enshired in mist and when they arrived, Volgen and Drooden ran off to claim one of the few buildings. Hargens dragged Sanga and Ashivon behind her towards the building the others had run into. Sanga stumbled behind her, "Hargens, slow down, we're not in any rush!"

"Horses aren't very comfortable," Ashivon said, stretching his legs. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

Hargens shrugged, "It's probably just the local plants, nothing to worry about really. Volgen and Drooden are checking out the rooms to make sure there's enough beds." They entered the red building and found it was a single large room. A large canopy bed sat on the far wall with plenty of ornaments on the walls and a chest at the end of the bed. A sliding door led to what seemed to be a bathroom and another one led to a fenced in enclosure. 

Sanga put the bag down and walked out the second door. It was a large, fenced in backyard with a large steaming bath in the center. A small sign on the back wall warned against bringing towels and clothes into the hot spring. A hand-rail showed the way in and out, but she frowned, "Is there a different one?"

"What's wrong with this one?" Hargens asked.

Ashivon joined them and he cocked his head, "What is the problem?"

Sanga frowned weakly, "It's just... I didn't pack a swimsuit and I don't think Ashivon did either, and the sign says no towels. Is there one separate?" Ashivon didn't seem to catch onto what she was saying.

"It's fine, Sanga. We're getting a break, right?" He asked. Sanga pursed her lips and swore everyone was out to kill her.

"Alright. Ash, are you ok with the single bed?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "We've never used separately." They both missed Hargens' michievous smile as she slipped out.

"We're having breakfast late tomorrow, but there should be snacks in the room if you get hungry! Good night!" She called.

Sanga and Ashivon watched her leave owlishly before looking at the sunset. "Well, it is getting dark out," Ashivon admitted. "Did you want to head into the hot spring first? You seemed a little..." He trailed and Sanga flushed.

"N-No, it's fine, you can head in, I'm going to unpack really quick. If you want to leave your pants by the front door, I'll pick them up for you," She muttered, ducking back into the building. Ashivon watched her in worry and followed her in.

He leaned on the doorway, "Sanga, really, are you ok?"

She reached in and pulled out their clothes, setting them on the bed chest, "You do realize that we're both going to be naked if we're in there together, right?"

Ashivon frowned, "So?" Sanga sighed and let her head fall.

"Never mind, I'm getting freaked out about nothing," She muttered.

He shook his head, "It's not nothing, Sanga. I can wait in here while you go relax." She opened her mouth, but he pointed out the door, "Go. Call for me if you need me." Sanga swallowed and walked over. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you. Wait like, three minutes, and you can come out. You need this just as much as I do," She mumbled into his chest. He chuckled and pushed her back and out the door.

"Go!"

Sanga smiled, but stepped out into the air again. As it was sunset and they were in the mountains, the air was getting crisp and she jolted as she pulled off her shirt and pants. Her underwear got shoved into the folds of the clothes and she grabbed a towel before she headed to the stairs. Gripping the hair rail tightly, she realized the water was much shallower than she originally thought. It barely reached her waist as she walked across the clear water. Once she was on the other side, she put the towel down and let herself sink in more.

She sighed contently and let herself relax. The warmth wrapped around her and she tread the water with her arms gently. Sanga was slipping into such a state that she barely heard the water slosh, but she looked up, only to squeak and looked down into the water again. Ashivon was almost halfway down the stairs, but he was entering slowly, getting used to the temperature. His lack of underwear was immediately obvious and Sanga stared at the other edge of the garden.

When Sanga saw him immerse himself in the water from the corner of her eye, she finally let herself look over. He looked content as he slowly edged over. She covered her chest, but didn't move from the back wall. Ashivon sat next to her and smiled, "This isn't so bad, is it?"

She shook her head and looked over and laughed, "Ash, your eyes are huge!" He blinked in confusion and held his hand up to his eyes.

"They don't feel any bigger," He said. Sanga laughed and he smiled, "I love your laugh." Sanga chuckled again, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Ashivon," She said. He hummed and wrapped an arm around her waist. Slowly, she relaxed into his side, smiling at the dazed look in his eyes. She lowered her arms to poke his cheek, making him look over in confusion.

His eyes feel and they opened a little wider, "What are those?" Sanga jumped and covered her chest again.

"Oh, um... They're-" Ashivon came over and pulled an arm away gently to poke a breast. "Ashivon!" She scolded, taking a step back. She forgot how low the water was and she ended up standing. The Intseh stared at her owlishly as his eyes raked over her form. She flushed and sunk under the water again. "They're nipples. Humans use them to breastfeed their babies," She muttered quietly, her wrist still in his grip.

He hummed, "You don't have to hide, you know that, right?" He pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck gently. "If you don't want me touching you, let me know and I'll stop." Sanga swallowed and nodded, leaning more against him.

"I know, Ash," She whispered.

The man nodded and looked down at them again, "May I? I... I don't think we have them and I want to see them." She blushed more and nodded.

"S-Sure," Sanga said, standing slowly. Ashivon stared at her as he looked at her chest. Instinct had her wanting to cover her chest, but Ashivon still held her wrists. He brought his face closer, sniffing them carefully. She jerked as the warm air blew over them and they began to harden in the colder night air. Ashivon blinked in surprise as they grew smaller.

"Are they supposed to do that?" He asked, pinching the sensitive skin between his fingers gently.

Sanga swallowed and she took in a shaky breath, "Y-yeah, it's just cold."

Ashivon nodded, "You said humans use them to breastfeed?" Without prompting he latched his mouth over a nipple and sucked. Sanga gasped and her knees shook.

"A-Ashivon..." She whispered. He looked up, still sucking, but saw the look on her face. Something about it made him flush and a different smell began to permeate the air. Whatever it was, it was good and he wanted more of it.

"Nothing's happening," He stated, pulling away. 

 Sanga swallowed heavily, "Th-That's not how it works, Ash-" He moved to the other and suckled again, rolling the nipple around with his tongue. He decided it was fun to play with, but the noises Sanga were making were  _divine_. He chuckled at his own bad joke, but Sanga choked. Ashivon froze for a moment, but it didn't seem to be an attack. Rather, it seemed to get a positive reaction and the smell got stronger. He pulled Sanga closed and he realized that she wasn't the only one reacting. 

She gasped at the erection against her leg, "A-Ash, d-do you know what's going on?"

He hummed, pulling his mouth away, "I... remember a little bit from what the other told me, but are you ok with it?" His eyes were still hazy, but they both knew he was in complete control. 

Sanga took a deep breath and nodded, "If you are." Ashivon grinned lazily and pulled her back into the water. He ran his hands down her sides, purring quietly as she shuddered under his hands. He pulled her closer, feeling her brush more against his erection and swallowed heavily. Sanga squirmed as she felt it move between her legs, but she paled as she realized something.

"Ash, it's going to hurt. I need to do something," She muttered, resting her forehead on his collar bone. He moved and kissed her neck gently.

"Do whatever you need to. I don't want to hurt you," He whispered, placing tiny kisses over her shoulder and neck. They slowly became more open-mouthed and Sanga panted. 

She clutched his shoulders, "A-Alright, but could we move inside? I-It's too warm out here." He nodded and began to pull them to the handrail again. Sanga followed him out and caught sight of his cock and knew she made the right decision. It wasn't  _too big_ , but it still would have hurt as it stood proudly at nearly seven inches. Ashivon caught her gaze and blushed.

"C-Can we head inside? I-It's starting to..." He strained out. Sanga nodded and toweled off as quickly as she could, but she was oblivious to Ashivon's eyes wandering her figure. He did the same, but his balls were starting to ache. He followed her in a minute after and nearly had a heart attack.

She was laying near the edge of the bed with one hand in her mouth, trying to suppress her groans as her other hand was buried in her folds. He saw her folds and understood why she was nervous. It would be a stretch. But he also smelled the same scent from in the baths and knew where it was coming from. He walked over and knelt in front of her. His hands gently touched the inside of her thighs and she hissed in surprise. "May I?" He asked, bringing his fingers closer.

Sanga shook her head, "C-Claws." Ashivon growled, but he knew something else that didn't have claws. He pulled her hand back as he began to kiss her legs. "S-Shit," Sanga cursed as he nipped at the skin lightly. He purred and she took in a shaky breath. He took that as permission and moved closer to the mound of hair that hid where Ashivon wanted to be. He licked the area experimentally and found the folds and a small pebble of flesh. His nose brushed it and Sanga moaned. She clenched the bed sheets and he grinned, wanting to hear more. He latched onto the spot and  _sucked_. 

Sanga chomped into her lip, but there was only so much she could do to muffle the scream that tried to escape her throat, "A-Ash, w-we have to b-be qu-quiet, the o-others-"

"I think Zariath and Hargens are enjoying themselves enough," Ashivon said, hearing the screams in the far distance. Sanga snorted, but it was cut off as Ashivon buried himself back into her folds. His tongue slipped in and she had to very actively think to prevent her legs from clamping on his head. She wanted to curse the graces for the way his muzzle pressed just right against her clit and his purrs made everything _vibrate_. She was very quickly coming undone and she grabbed a horn to pull him away. He growled as he was moved away. "Why?"

She panted, "Because I don't want to reach before you. G-Go ahead." She flushed and sat up. Reaching up, she wiped his mouth off with her hand and pressed a kiss to his nose, "Please be careful at first?"

Ashivon smiled, "Always. Lay back down, I've got you." Sanga nodded and tucked her arms above her head, waiting. Ashivon crawled over her and lined himself up before slowly pushing in. He had to pause after a moment, reveling in the feeling. Sanga cupped his jawline and panted. 

"You're good, you're good," She muttered like a prayer. He nodded and slowly pushed in more and more, purring louder as his length was encompassed by warm, velvety walls. Now he understood why Sanga wanted out of the hot spring. It was hot enough. Her fingers curled tightly the more he pushed in and he slowed.

"Let me know," Ashivon whispered, but he was trying not to lose his mind. This was a new feeling, but it was... exhilarating. His tail lashed behind him and Sanga gasped at the movement.

She moved her hands to his hips and squeezed the skin there, "Y-you're good." Her hands roamed slightly as he continued and finally bottomed out. They stayed like that for a moment and sweat began to bead from concentration. Sanga's hand slipped and it brushed the underside of the base of Ashivon's tail. He snarled and accidentally thrust forward, burying himself a little more. "A-Ashivon..." Sanga breathed.

He panted in surprise and pleasure and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Are you ok if I-"

"Go for it," Sanga growled. Ashivon clenched his jaw and pulled back before thrusting back in slowly. He growled lowly at the sensation and Sanga swallowed. Her hands clutched his back fur, pulling gently. He continued the slow rhythm, listening to Sanga's moans proudly. He was the one making her sing. After a few minutes, Sanga snarled, "I'm not made of glass, Ashivon. I know you're holding back."

He bared his teeth, "I know, but..." He nipped at Sanga's neck with fervor and picked up the pace. The faster movement let him bury himself further and he was rewarded with more moans. Sanga covered her mouth, but he pinned her hands above her head with one of his. "I want to hear you sing," He growled.

Sanga smirked, "Then earn it."

Ashivon narrowed his eyes, "Tell me if it's too much." He let his mind haze more and he let himself go. His hips slammed forward, pushing Sanga further onto the bed, so he gripped her hip with his free hand, anchoring her to the bed. Sanga gasped, wanting to grab onto something, anything, so she could ground herself, but she was freefalling as Ashivon thrust more into her. His dick reached places his tongue had missed and would hit small bundles of nerves, making her moan more.

Sanga almost screamed as he changed their angle by hooking his arm under her hips and pulling her up. His mouth latched onto her breast against and Sanga felt the cord in her gut grow tighter. She was shaking as Ashivon continued to push and push and  _push_. His cock hit another nerve and she arched her back, "Ashivon-" Her mouth opened and closed as her orgasm rocked her. 

"Having fun?" She heard Ashivon say distantly, but his thrusts didn't slow quite yet. Sanga squirmed, not sure if she was trying to get away, get closer, or both, but her shaking hadn't stopped.

She panted, "S-Slow down..." She asked. He hummed and did so, but didn't stop. She took deep breaths and tugged her arms. Ashivon let her have her arms back, watching her with blown eyes. Wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. Even if she could taste herself and wrinkled her nose, she needed his touch. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Sanga," He whispered, nuzzling her hair. He could feel his release coming shortly and he paused, "I... I'm...?"

She chuckled, "Do what you need to." Ashivon grinned and pushed her to the bed again with a hearty kiss as he picked up his pace again. Sanga gasped with each one and swore each one had her seeing stars as the unpredictable pace was set. His thrusts were wild, harsh, but not without love as Ashivon did everything he could to make sure Sanga was happy. He felt the coil in his gut was beginning to grow tense, so he pushed even faster.

Sanga was just gripping on, trying to keep herself grounded as Ashivon continued to push her into the mattress. Her legs were wrapped around Ashivon's waist, but her foot accidentally hit the spot under his tail again. He snarled loudly and thrust in one more time. Sanga gasped as she felt something flood her uterus as swallowed, "A-Ashivon, did you...?" She froze as his growls turned to purrs, even though it just kept  _coming_.

He paused and he seemed to realize his mistake, but he relaxed, "The others told me that it's rare for human women and Intseh men to have children, so..." He trailed and pulled out. Sanga tried to stand and headed to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Ashivon asked.

She pushed open the door, "Divinity had some decent tips and using the bathoom will help me not get sick. Can I...?" Ashivon stiffened and nodded, looking at the bed. He winced and removed the sheets. Looking in the chest at the end of the bed, he spotted new sheets. He slipped them on and dumped the dirty ones nearby. 

Sanga returned and leaned on the doorway, watching him, "Hey, that was... nice."

"It was," Ashivon responded. He plopped back onto the bed and pat the spot next to him, "Are you ok? I wasn't too rough?"

She shrugged, "I mean, I'm having a little trouble walking, but it'll probably be worse tomorrow."

Ashivon snorted, "Probably not as bad as Hargens. I can still hear them." He grimaced and Sanga laughed in embarrassment.

"Graces, she's not going to be able to move tomorrow," She chuckled, sitting on the bed. She snuggled into his side and sighed. "Thanks for changing the sheets."

He kissed her forehead, "Anytime, but for now, sleep." She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer.

Sanga huffed, "Only if you do too." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, purring quietly. While neither had put actual clothes on yet, it was... comfortable. More intimate. 

* * *

A knock on the door woke them up and Sanga jumped, pulling the blankets to her chest, "Who is it?"

"The stork- no, idiots, it's Volgen!" She snarled.

She opened the door and Sanga tensed, "Wait, no don't-" Volgen stopped just in time and pieced together what happened.

"By the graces, you too?" She snarled and slammed the door closed, "Breakfast is in the center of the compound, hurry up."

 They shared a look and climbed out of bed. Getting dressed quickly as they could (Sanga stumbled a great deal, but to Ashivon's amusement), they headed out. There was a small garden to the side with chatter and they followed it. A stone table and benches were in the center, and the group was there. Hargens was sitting next to Zariath and his arm was wrapped around her protectively. Volgen was sitting as far away from them as she could with one hand over her nose as she ate her fruit.

Drooden was looking unimpressed as he watched the group come together, "I am deeply disappointed in all of you."

Hargens laughed and threw a grape at him, "Shut up, Donut. Wait until you find yourself someone and you'll understand."

"I had nightmares last night," Volgen screeched. 

"She kept me up all night playing cards to distract herself from you four!" Drooden yelled.

"And the worst part is, he kicked my butt at forty-sevens!" Volgen shouted, pointing at Drooden. "Do you know how long I've been playing forty-sevens?! Since before you were born!"

Hargens winced, "Sorry, Vols."

Zariath hummed, "I also apologize." He nuzzled the back of Hargens' neck, making her squeal. 

"You're gross," Volgen hissed. She looked to the other couple, "So, I know these two did, but you two used protection, right?"

They froze and Hargens paled, "Sanga, that's a bad idea."

She frowned, "We didn't know we had any. Did you tell Ashivon that pregnancy was rare with human women too?"

Zariath pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, well, yes. It's not what we meant. We meant it's rare for the children to be born. The problem is that miscarriages happen often and when it's not that, carrying the baby to term is incredibly dangerous for the mother." Sanga paled and took a seat. Ashivon frowned in confusion and took a seat beside her.

"What does that mean?" He asked nervously. He hadn't seen Sanga look that pale in a while.

Sanga swallowed, "It means that if I did get pregnant, I might not even..." She covered her mouth and her other hand went to her stomach.

Hargens smiled uncertainly, "Hey, it hasn't come to that yet, but if it does, we're all here for you." Sanga nodded and leaned on Ashivon. He pulled her into his arms.

He looked up, "What is pregnancy?"


	2. If the 18+ chat was to be believed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am calling everyone out. Also, bold is Common and regular text is Intsehli (credit for the name of Intseh language goes to InterNutter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features:  
> confused Sanga vs. equally confused pubescent Intseh  
> Thirsty Intseh thinking about Ashivon and Sanga  
> Ashivon and Sanga being incredibly protective over each other all the time  
> Yes, that includes Sanga and kits petting each other's skin/fur in amazed confusion  
> Sanga giving birth? And everyone's freaking out for some reason? (Ashivon cries) And other reactions  
> Heat/mating season? And everyone's confused by human biology?  
> Intseh can smell hormones  
> Discussions about their sex life  
> And the many more times Sanga and Ashivon have confused their town.  
> A lot of these are in no particular order (if they are related, I'll make a note of it) and there is one 'If he lived' AU with Lagenam

Sanga smiled as she readjusted the bags in her arms. The groceries were blocking her vision a bit, but it didn't stop her from seeing- not to mention hearing- the small group of teens following. They seemed harmless, but a dagger strapped to her back under her shirt was a comforting weight. They mostly seemed... confused, but also happy so she didn't say anything. She knew she had to get home soon, if the storm clouds were any sign. Ashivon was going to have a rough night.

She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought of relaxing for the rest of the night before she heard something thump behind her. One of the fruits had fallen out of a bag and she growled quietly. "Stupid bags," Sanga mumbled, kneeling for it.

One of the teens approached, "Here, let me get it for you." He picked it up and put it back on top.

"Thanks," Sanga smiled. He blushed and backed up. She caught sight of the gathering and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you all?"

They looked between themselves, "We're still trying to find that out ourselves." She chuckled in understanding.

"You all should be running along. Maybe your parents might know?" She suggested. But she was just as curious as they were.

* * *

The incident prompted several more and she noticed the gathering got smaller and smaller. When Ashivon walked with her, the gathering was considerably smaller, but still following at a distance. A mother ended up dragging their teen before them by the ear and threw them forward, "Tell them!" It was the same Intseh Sanga had spoken to a few days prior.

The teen covered his ear as he rested forward on his knees. Ashivon stiffened at the familiar pose and offered a hand, "C'mon, kid." The teen blinked owlishly and took his hand.

"Thanks. But, uh, I asked my mom and she said, uh, y-you smell, well, you smell fertile," He whimpered. Sanga's jaw dropped and her face burned in embarrassment.

"I'm  _sorry_?" She screeched.

Ashivon put a hand on her shoulder, " **Sanga, what...**?"

" **I'll explain later, i-it's**..." She swallowed and nodded to the mother, "Thank you for letting me know. I-It's not that noticable, is it-"

"Sweetie, it's all over you and your mate. Is it some human thing?" The mother asked with a raised eyebrow. Sanga nodded and the woman's face softened. "There's some soap sold here that usually covers scents pretty well. Look for molten mud and liquid lava brands. They handle that." Sanga sighed in relief and nodded.

"Thank you so much," She replied.

The mother smiled back, "It's fine, even if we had to explain a few months early, it's almost amusing watching our children following you like love-sick kits." Ashivon tensed and the woman raised an eyebrow, "What? You didn't know?"

Ashivon shook his head and Sanga pulled down the collar of her shirt a little. It was enough to show her scarred tattoo and the Intseh woman's face paled, "Y-You're... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. Where are your parents, brother?" She asked Ashivon.

He shrugged, "The next town over. They wanted us close, but they said we had to adapt on our own terms." She made a discontented noise.

"In that case, if you ever have a question and see me, go ahead. I'm fine with most questions. Be warned, a bunch of men and women around town have set their eyes on you two," She said before dragging her kid off again. Sanga covered her face with her hands.

"Graces..." Ashivon's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion, but he shrugged it off. Wrapping Sanga under his arm, they headed to shop.

* * *

Sanga blinked as she noticed something. All the men on the street were sniffing the air before setting their eyes on her and moving away. She narrowed her eyes and saw the woman she had met in the supermarket a day before, "Ma'am?"

The Intseh turned before humming, "Tsehsihr. And... Sanka, correct?" She nodded. Sanga remembered all the lessons it had taken her to remember that there are no natural 'g's in Intsehli. "Did you need something?"

"Um, I had a question," She admitted.

Tsehsihr nodded and gestured next to her, "Walk with me and talk. What is it?"

Sanga playing with a thread on her sleeve, "I don't know what's going on, but I've noticed all the men avoiding me. Not that it's bugging me, but I don't want Ashivon to avoid me too."

"Sweetie, they're avoiding you  _because_ of Ashivon," She laughed. "They smell him on you. I'm going to give you a quick lesson." Sanga nodded and looked around as Tsehsihr lowered her voice, "So, one difference I've noticed between humans and my people, and your mate included, it that Intseh typically have a mating season. It's already passed, but be ready for spring. Our systems work to keep kits from laying in winter or hatching in fall, so it's pretty standard. Women will get the instinctual need to breed and start to smell like it. Men react and will begin to try and court them, going into a rut. They usually hoard food and share their nest for a while until the woman begins a different smell, and in which case, the man will work to protect her."

She continued with a snort, "However, Ashivon smells like he's almost constantly in rut, if the rumors about you two in the past four months are true. For about a week every month, apparently the smell gets stronger." She gave Sanga an amused smile, something the nun didn't miss. She flushed, understanding it was probably the week after her period. The church was odd, but its information was as through about this subject as it could be.

"O-Oh, yeah, that's probably in reaction to a human thing..." She mumbled. Tsehsihr laughed quietly and pat her shoulder.

"But be careful, you two smell very tempting, so be vigilant..." Tsehsihr paused and sniffed the air. "Well, maybe I spoke too late." She picked up her pace and Sanga followed.

She had to jog to keep up with her, "What's going on?"

"Ashivon's in town and I think some women are starting to release their own scents," She said. Sanga's vision went red and she snarled.

" _Where?_ " 

Tsehsihr smiled and she pointed, "Just past the square." Sanga took off and Tsehsihr chuckled, "To be young again."

When Sanga arrived, there were a trio of women walking besides Ashivon, and it was clear he was very uncomfortable as their tails brushed his and their hands played with his hair. He was walking quickly, trying to carry a small mail bundle. Sanga recognized it as her feminie hygiene products that Hargens sent, as there was little need for it with the Intseh so they didn't carry it. It only made her angrier and she stormed over, "Ashivon!"

He jumped and almost looked... scared, "S-Sanga!" He looked about ready to run, but she glared at the women around him, not  _him_. He relaxed, up until she reached down and somehow managed to  _heave him over her shoulder_. "Sanga!" He cried, but Sanga glared at the women who had been flirting with him.

" _Don't. Touch. Him._ "

She turned around and began to carry Ashivon back home. He was trying not to laugh, but he was purring loudly. "Your back is going to hurt tomorrow," He warned.

"Then you can pamper me. I'm  _not_ letting them get away with that," Sanag hissed.

"With what?" Ashivon asked as they neared their house. They had garnered several strange looks, but more whispers cropped up. 

Sanga growled as her back began to strain, "I-I'll tell you when we get inside." He chuckled, knowing Sanga's pride would stop her from putting him down or telling him until they got home.

Regardless to say, Ashivon was more compliant with her using the scent-removing soap, but he was still reluctant. He buried his nose in her hair and relaxed.

* * *

"So, he's a total piece, isn't he?"

"Who?"

"Ashivon!"

Sanga stopped to listen to the women gossiping in the town square. She had started to use the soap like the woman had recommended and she noticed an instant change. For one, her scent was all but gone, something Ashivon was _very vocal_  about. "He is! I saw some of the others coming back from service and no one looked even  _massive_ as he was!"

"Graces, his  _scent!_ "

"Imagine what he's look like-"

"Excuse me?" Sanga snarled as she heard the comments. The women looked over their shoulders and noticed the human standing there.

One of them raised an eyebrow, "Can we help you?"

"What did you say about my mate?" The word was heavy in her mouth, but it was as close as she could get to the actual human equivalent, but it got the point across.

The women narrowed their eyes, "You don't smell like him-"

"Sanga!" Someone called and she relaxed as a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. "What's going on?" Ashivon asked as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. His nose was buried in her hair, trying to pick up her scent. Sanga decided that if she could smell like Ashivon, it was worth also smelling like a walking baby-factory. 

* * *

Sanga raised her arms above her head, pulling her shoulder muscles tight, "So, hand-to-hand, or staffs, or something else?"

Ashivon thought as he pulled his arm across his chest, "Let's do hand-to-hand. Are you sure your back can handle it?" He was teasing her, knowing her back was still a little sore from carrying him across town.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm fine, but what you did after really messed me up." Ashivon tried, he really did, with his massages. But even being gentle, he still pushed a little too hard and she was going to try and work out a crick in her back. 

He grinned and sat, stretching out a leg, "Hey! I was trying to make you feel better!"

"You clawed me!" She screeched back, going to touch her toes. The sounds of the town quieted and Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Is there something going on it town? It always seems different on certain days and I don't want to train if there is."

Ashivon smiled, " **We have an audience. Want to give them a show**?" Sanga snickered at the phrasing, but nodded. She pushed her self up and looked at her mate. He grinned lazily and cocked his head. Sanga darted forward, aiming a weak punch at him. He dodged, but he didn't move too far out of range, but that's not what he was concerned about. The punch was weak because Sanga was channeling her strength into a roundhouse kick. 

"Sloppy," He scolded, grabbing her ankle. She began to fall, but she caught herself. Her other foot came around and he grabbed it too. Sanga snarled and Ashivon rose, swinging her around. She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes. He would let her go when he knew she could catch herself safely. His hands let go, and Sanga's eyes snapped open. She was flying and she twisted.

Landing on her hands and feet, she knew she had to move and she had to move  _now_. Rolling to the side, she knew she was right by the thump where she had been a moment ago. Ashivon was already trying to pin her and she was having none of it. She knocked his feet out from under him and she climbed on top of his chest. Her legs were on either side of his chest and one hand was wrapped  _very_ loosely around his neck. The other gripping one of his horns and holding his head down.

"You think you're the only one who's tried that?" Ashivon grinned. He rolled over, pulling his head back while doing so. Sanga's eyes widened and next thing she knew, she was on her back with her arms pinned above her head. There was a playful glimmer in his eyes and he leaned down to kiss her. Sanga smiled as he pulled back. "Do you surrender?"

"Not yet," She grinned, planting her feet on his stomach and pushing him off. He fell on his back and Sanga went and sat cross-legged on his chest. She leaned over so their noses were touching. "Do you surrender?" She all but purred.

Ashivon laughed, "Only for you, Sanga." He sat up and caught her in his arms, but pulled her in for another kiss. Sanga giggled and the both were oblivious to the whispers.

"She's so graceful!" "Can you believe they just fought and they're already kissing?" "Please, they'll probably take this to the bedroom." "Maybe not even that." "I would willingly let her murder me." 

Even if Ashivon and Sanga hadn't heard the whispers, they knew they had to get back to training. They moved to staffs and Sanga grinned as she felt her favorite weapon in her hand. Eventually, many came to admire the tiny one who was as small as a kit, quicker than the wind, and more dangerous than a storm. 

* * *

Their soft side was not often forgotten. When Tselah came to visit, the pair took him to the park to play. He and the other children ran around happily, but eventually, he set his eyes on Sanga again. He dragged her over and sat her down. "Guys! C'mon! Over here!" The next thing Sanga knew, she was buried under a mountain of kits. 

They purred as they ran their hands over her skin gently, cooing. "Soft!"

A different, older child shook their head, "No! Furless!" Their hand played with her hair and Sanga relaxed. She opened her arms and Tselah crawled into them. She ran her fingers through his hair and he purred loudly. Sanga chuckled as a few other kits tried to get her to pet them instead and they soon started taking turns. 

Ashivon's tail flicked in amusement and came over as well. Tselah perked and leapt on his uncle. Ashivon chuckled, but kept Tselah in his arms. A few others came over and began to climb on him. Ashivon laughed, keeping a close eye on several as they stood on his shoulders.

Sanga squeaked and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Some kits were poking her ears and others were snapping their claws behind her ears. "No move! No move!" They kept protesting. Ashivon laughed as he realized what they wanted.

"They don't move!"

"That's weird!" Someone shouted and nuzzled their face into her armpit, "And your chest is lumpy! Do you have eggs growing in your chest? It's the wrong time of year for eggs-"

"Rihrat!" A man shouted from the side. "You do not ask that!"

The kit in question pinned his ears back, "But she's weird!"

The Intseh shook his head as he came over, "No, she's human. That's rude. Say you're sorry." Rihrat quietly apologized, but Sanga waved him off.

"Don't worry about it, he's just curious," Sanga said. 

The man blinked, "Wait, you're the training instructor for Fenry, right? What are you doing out here?" His tail swayed slowly and Sanga hummed.

"The Queen is making Ashivon and I relax for an 'indefinite length of time', but her brother told us it'll be for a year or two?" She said. 

"A year or two? Well, if you're going to be here for that long, I should introduce myself. I'm-" 

"Gone," Ashivon growled. 

The man stiffened, "Rihrvon. Who are you?"

Sanga rolled her eyes, "You know what I do, but not my name?"

He grinned, "Well, what can I say? I can't know the name of every pretty girl." Ashivon snarled and Rihrvon took a step back. "Apologies, I'm leaving." Ashivon reached over and pulled Sanga closer to him. He nuzzled her neck, purring loudly. Tselah rolled his eyes.

"Uncle, can my friends come over?" He asked, bouncing on the pads of his feet. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look and nodded.

Sanga smiled as she leaned on Ashivon, "You're protective."

He growled quietly, letting his lips vibrate on her skin, "You're gorgeous." She smiled and stood. 

"You're flattering. C'mon, the little ones are going to break the house if we're not there," She mused. He nodded and kept her close, glaring at anyone who approached them.

* * *

Lagenam whined as he felt the moonlight filter in through the windows. His adoptive brother was curled around him, but he didn't mind. He was safe. He was warm. His eyes closed and he almost missed his adoptive parents talking. "Should we call the doctor? Is it some new pox? God, he's not going to spread it, is he?"

He frowned in confusion and slowly crept out of his brother's arms and tiptoed around the corner. He knew that demons- Intseh, he cursed himself. He knew they had better hearing, so he'd have to be careful. "I don't know, Veroh, but we don't know anything about humans! What if they're-" Lagenam gasped, but he covered his mouth quickly. He quietly prayed that they hadn't heard him, but he knew his hopes were futile. He ran back into his room, but there was no lock. He tried to dive under the bed, but the door was already opening. 

"Lagenam? You're alright, your mother and I were just talking," His adoptive father said. He lowered himself into a sitting position and raised his hands, "We're not going to hurt you, we were just talking about your spots."

He frowned, "My spots...?" A look of realization passed over him and he covered his cheeks, "These are freckles. They're little dots in my skin. It's not bad, they're just a part of me!"

"They're not contagious?" His mother asked from behind his father. He smiles weakly and shook his head.

"Nope! They're for me! I know some other humans who have them, but..." His eyes feel and his adoptive parents instantly knew what was wrong.

His father nodded, "Why don't you go back to Karivtseh. Your brother'll keep you safe from any nightmares." Lagenam nodded weakly and climbed back into bed with his sibling. Surprisingly, sharing a bed was one of the only ways he could sleep peacefully. His mother came to tuck him in and his father ruffled his hair gently. "We'll make sure nothing happens to you, Lagenam. Sleep well." He nodded and the door closed.

Behind it, the parents sighed in relief, "Well, it'd not dangerous, so we can tell the neighbors that much. Is there any words on Tselah?"

The mother nodded, "I heard that a platoon found them and they're heading to the capital now. Should we...?"

"Yeah. Tselah's going to love his new brother," The father smiled. They cleaned up a little bit before heading off to bed themselves.

* * *

It happened during training one day. Sanga suggested that she needed to work on self-defense, so she asked Ashivon to come at her. The normal crowd was there, as well as some out-of-towners. The problem arose when the didn't know the cardinal rule of 'don't let them know we're here'.

Sanga had her staff and her footing was solid when Ashivon charged her. He swiped at her, but she pushed his arms away. He tried a full-body lunge, but she rolled and ducked out of the way. She knew he would try and get the staff out of her hands, so she kept a tighter grip on it. Their spar continued, but there came one moment where she made the stupid decision to move her grip and swing at Ashivon like it was a bat. He grabbed it and slung it away. 

With another pounce, Sanga barely managed to dodge. He whirled around and threw several punches in her direction, most she managed to dodge or block, but a cry to the side made her pause. Ashivon's reaction, however, was a little delayed. He accidentally threw his fist across her face and she fell to the ground with a cry. Ashivon took a step back in dismay and he looked to the crier.

A larger Intseh was charging forward with rage in his eyes, "Why are you fighting her? There is no reason to beat her!"

"I wasn't hurting my-" He tried, but the man shook his head and came forward. 

He scooped up Sanga, making Ashivon snarl, but he countered with his own, "You don't get to call her yours after a strike like that. She's something to be cared for. She's not as strong-"

Ashivon's eyebrows rose in shock, "She's not as strong, but still every part as dangerous. I'm sorry, my heart."

"You don't to call her that after-" The Intseh tried, but a sharp prick to the underside of his jaw made him pause.

"It's fine, my soul. Some fly interrupted us," Sanga snarled, holding her usually-concealed blade up to his neck. Her other hand still held her cheek, but the worst of it seemed to be swelling.

"I..." The Intseh began, but Sanga snarled louder.

She pushed the blade more into his throat, "Put me down and leave us alone. We knew what we were doing." Ashivon picked up Sanga's staff and held it at the ready. The man slowly push Sanga down and she put the knife away in turn for lifting her hand towards Ashivon. He pitched the staff to her and she twirled it in her hand. "I am going to give you  _one_ chance to start running or I will chase you down to make you understand you understand not to mess with us."

He booked it before she could finish.

* * *

One would think that, with Ashivon's scent hanging off of her and her streak of beating anyone who got too close, people would stop trying. However, this seemed to put her more on a track to get flirted with instead. Tsehsihr said it was because she was an 'exotic spitfire', but Sanga was getting sick of it. It was especially bad because one of her periods had been worse than normal. Ashivon took over her class for the week and made sure she had everything she needed, but his scent was permeated by blood and much of  _her_. Another part that made it worse was that the week after her periods, she got more looks than usual and she knew it was because her smell was more potent. 

Ashivon insisted on escorting her everywhere and Sanga let him, knowing he would be worried at home. He kept himself as close as he could and glowered at anyone who sniffed the air. Sanga was slightly amused, but her mood was still sour over the whole issue. She heard some whispers, but ignored them for the most part. Ashivon, on the other hand, heard them. 

"I'm amazed by his control!" "Aren't they the couple who...?" "Shhh! They might hear you!" "It doesn't matter, but just  _imagine_!" 

He frowned and wrapped an arm around Sanga protectively. He was getting sick of the comments and wanted to get out of there, "Are you done?"

"Almost. I need some duck eggs. I also need to talk to Hargens if she can send us some chickens, I can't keep coming here for eggs every morning," Sanga grumbled.

"Please," Ashivon said. 

She raised an eyebrow, "Do you really want to get home that badly?"

" _Yes_ ," He huffed. "Everyone's whispering about us."

Sanga hummed and looked around the market for the correct stall, "They always whisper about us, Ashivon."

He shook his head, "No, I mean, they're making comments about  _us_." Sanga hummed, knowing what he was talking about.

"They always whisper about that. I usually ignore it-"

" _You knew_?" Ashivon screeched quietly in her ear. He growled quietly and picked her up. Sanga tensed in surprise but didn't fight it. She settled in his arms and glowered at him as he carried her home. He was muttering the entire way home about how the village needed to keep their noses out of their business and certainly out of their bedroom. Even if that was where they ended up.

* * *

Rihrat laughed as he chased Tselah around the yard. Sanga and Ashivon were watching them fondly as another pair of kits sat around them, petting Sanga's arms and hair happily. The sun was setting and Sanga sighed, "We need to send them home."

"Yeah..." Ashivon said sadly. He looked at the large bruise on her cheek and Sanga narrowed her eyes.

" **It was not your fault, Ash**. Now, either call them in or send them home. I'm going to get the mat ready either way," She said, getting up. She put the children down, much to their disappointment. 

They stood and pouted at Ashivon, whose resolve crumbled. "You're welcome to stay the night." They cheered and ran off to tell their friends, much to Ashivon's amusement. He waited until the group was all together to hold open the door and to lead them to the large room. It had no specific name, as it wasn't quite a guest room, but it wasn't their bedroom, and it was more like a community room. Sanga had spread out the Pile mattress and was gathering blankets and pillows. Tselah and the next oldest were helping her set them up. As an added thought, two of the younger kits pulled two chairs over and draped a blanket over it. 

Someone grabbed an older brown blanket and Tselah hissed sharply. He came over and wrenched it out of the person's hands, "Where did you find this?"

"It was at the back of the box-"

"Don't use it!" He snarled anyway. Sanga and Ashivon shared a look at the sudden outburst until they saw which blanket it was. It was the one the friendly village had given them a long time ago and had kept them warm and dry for many days and nights. Sanga gasped quietly and came over. She took it from his arms gently and kissed his forehead.

She smiled, "Thank you for keeping it safe, Tselah, but you don't need to yell. Thank you." He looked a little chestfallen, but proud none-the-less as he helped the person he had yelled at find other blankets. Soon, they had a decent fort and pile assembled. Tselah waved them out, telling them that they wanted to play without adults to tell them what to do.

Sanga raised an eyebrow, the old memory still in her arms, "You'll go to bed in an hour, and if you're not, there'll be no pancakes tomorrow morning."

The group froze and quickly settled in. Sanga's pancakes, while not nearly as good as Rayshal's father's, were still a force to be reckoned with. They were good and took a little while to make, but it was worth it. The kits still chittered, but Sanga heard them slowly drift off as she and Ashivon prepared for sleep. As they curled in each other's arms, Sanga laughed.

"You know, apparently parents around the village were wondering why their kids smelled a little weird, but they found out they were staying here. They're fine with it and said that it's really a sign of community," She mused, resting her had on his shoulder.

Ashivon chuckled, "Well, so long as no one comes banging on our door, we'll be fine."

* * *

The day they met him, Sanga was in the middle of a crisis. It was an especially hot day and everyone in town was going topless. Given that no one had anything to hide, it seemed everyone in the village was going without shirts, except Sanga. She was freaking out, but Ashivon told her she was fine. She didn't have a layer of fur, so she could get away with it.

A knock on her door made her look up and she walked over, "Who is it?"

"Auntie! I brought my family!" Tselah chirped. Sanga grinned and picked up her pace.

"Tselah!" She grinned, opening the door. She pulled it open and found a different sight. She had met Tselah and his parents, but next two them were two children. One was Intseh. One was human. The human... looked... familiar... Her eyes caught sight of a tattoo peeking out of the top of his shirt and she paled. The child saw Sanga, but more importantly, her wrist tattoos and he paled.

They knew at the same moment that they recognized each other. Sanga took a step back, but fell and she pushed herself back. The child screamed and tried to run, but Tselah pulled him in for a hug.

"Sanga?" Ashivon called. His footsteps came forward, but Sanga knew that if the kid reacted poorly to  _her_ , he'd have a heart attack if he saw  _Ashivon_.

" **ASH, STOP**!" She screamed. His footsteps stopped and Sanga panted. She slowly gathered her bearings and sat up. " **Kid? Are you ok? You're safe here, I promise.** "

He peeked at her, shaking, " **Y-You're Divinity**."

Sanga sighed, " **I used to be. Have Charlah and Tsekal told you about what we did**?" Her gaze was patient and she knew Ashivon was just around the corner, listening in. She might not have heard him, but she knew he was.

 **"T-That was you**?" He asked quietly. Sanga nodded and he sighed shakily. " **T-Thank you. B-Brother c-called you A-Auntie?** "

Sanga's face nearly broke in two as she laughed, " **Brother?** " He flushed and she nodded, " **Yeah. Tselah did that when we were fleeing. When did you meet him?** "

" **After Mama and Papa came back h-home. I-It was... interesting** ," He mused.

Sanga nodded and opened her arms, " **Well, you're always welcome here, but... there's something you should know...** "

He swallowed, " **W-What?** "

" **I want you to know that you're safe here, but... someone else lives here and he... feels a lot of regret about what happened** ," Sanga stated. "Ash?" 

He appeared from around a corner and took one look at the child before him. The teary, bloodstained that had plagued his nightmares for ages. He gasped and fell back, " **No, no, no, I-** " Ashivon trembled and fell to the ground. T-This person was... alive! He thought he killed them. He swallowed, trying to think of how much he had tormented himself over it.

The child was frozen stiff and Tselah stared in confusion, "Auntie, what's going on?"

Sanga swallowed, "Why don't you go get the special blanket. **Kiddo, what's your name**?"

" **L-Lagenam** ," He sputtered quietly. Sanga's eyebrows flew up as she recognized the word. 

" **Alright, Lagenam, are you ok to come in? I'll bring some food, but I need to talk to Ashivon. Only if you're comfortable with it** ," Sanga swore. Lagenam trembled, but he nodded. He stayed close to Tselah as they entered and went into the den. Tselah's other brother was smaller than he was, but he was calmer. Sanga sighed and leaned forward, pressing her forehead to the floor. " **Graces...** " She got up and looked to Ashivon.

He looked horrified and was shaking, and quite frankly, looked like he was going to be sick. Sanga stood and walked over before sitting in front of him. " **The child's fine, Ashivon-** "

" **I _killed_ him, Sanga! How can he be fine?! I remember how scared you were after you were beaten to death, Sanga! He's going to be terrified. Graces, Sanga, I**..." He sobbed. " **I can't forgive myself for what I put him through, and he... I'm not going to ask him to forgive me, but... I'm so scared! I want to make it up to him, but** -" He sobbed louder and pulled her in for a hug. Sanga sighed in understanding and pulled him in, rubbing his back gently.

" **I know, Ashivon, but he's a part of Tselah's family. He'll be welcomed in and we'll play this how he wants, ok? I think that would be a pretty good place to start** ," Sanga said. He nodded and buried his nose in her hair.

When he let her go, she got up and grabbed some fruits and bread rolls. Bringing them in, she placed them on the table. Lagenam waited, but Sanga knew that look. She narrowed her eyes at Tselah, "Let him pick first." The kit nodded and smiled at his brother. Sanga turned her gaze to Lagenam, " **Go ahead and get anything you'd like. What would you like to drink**?"

" **Juice**?" He asked nervously. " **D-Do you have any purple berries? The sweet ones**?" Sanga blinked in surprise and nodded. She figured that the children probably ate the berries that thrived around the city as well and got used to them.

" **Sure. What's your tolerance**?" She smiled.

He shrunk, " **N-Not much, b-but** -" He hiccuped and Sanga nodded.

" **Don't worry about it. Would you mind if he came in here? It's all up to you. But know that you're safe in this house, Lagenam** ," She said. 

" **I-I know, B-Brother and Mama and P-Papa said that you're strong and good...** " He mumbled. He thought and moved between his parents, " **O-Ok, b-but slowly**?"

Sanga nodded, " **Alright.** Tselah, can you bring him the special blanket? I think he might want something to hide under and I think he needs to know he's a part of this family." Tselah nodded and raced off. She sighed through her nose and went back to the kitchen/dining room. Ashivon had moved to the wall and was still crying, but he looked more relaxed. He must have heard. Sanga grabbed a bottle of apple juice and a bowl of nightshade berries.

" **I-Is it time**?" Ashivon asked. Sanga nodded and moved the bowl under her arm so she could hold his hand. He gripped it tightly as he followed her into the den.

Lagenam was clutched the unfolded 'special' blanket tightly as they entered. Ashivon went to the far wall and sat down, wanting as much space between them as he could. Sanga nodded and passed Lagenam the juice and a few berries, " **Don't eat more than you have to. I've seen people get sick on these and I don't have my channel anymore, so be careful**."

He nodded, but paused, " **Your channel was cut?** " She nodded and pulled the top of her shirt down. Lagenam covered his own with his hand and took a shaky breath. He took a quick sip of his juice and sighed with a more relaxed demeanor. " **W-What happened?** "

Sanga looked at Ashivon, who nodded, " **I... I have known Sanga for a long time. I met her shortly after I got summoned and we became friends. She had to go away for a while and when she came back, things got more complicated. I have never _ever_ wanted to do what I had to, but if I didn't, they forced me. I... think you remember that**." Lagenam gripped the bottle tighter and nodded. Ashivon clenched his fists and Sanga hummed. He nodded and she looked back to Lagenam.

" **After that match, Ashivon was beaten within an inch of his life. I healed him, but... there was a moment of weakness. We hugged, and that alone prompted for us to be killed. We were pulled apart and my channel was cut. We escaped that night with your brother** ," Sanga said. Lagenam's eyes widened.

" **You were beaten too**?" He asked shakily.

Ashivon nodded with a bitter snorted, " **Yeah, kiddo. I... I am really sorry. I can't ever make up what I did to you, but if I could, I'd fight to protect you from harm. I-Is that ok**?"

Lagenam stiffened and he shook, " **Y-Yeah. I... I still get nightmares...** " Ashivon's eyes squeezed shut and more tears began to pour out of his eyes. " **But... I don't want to hurt forever.** "

Ashivon's head snapped up, " **A-Are you**...?"

" **I'm still scared of you, but I-I want to see the Uncle that Tselah does. P-Please**?" Ashivon stared at Lagenam as if he had seen a holy light.

He rotated forward until his head was pressed to the floorboards, " **T-Thank you. Yes. I-I'm still sorry. I-I have seen your face in my nightmares and I will never forget or forgive what has happened to you, but I want to make it better**." Lagenam shrunk and nodded.

" **T-Thank you, Uncle** ," He whispered. Ashivon rose and went to sit by Sanga. Tselah came and sat in Ashivon's lap. 

Sanga smiled at Lagenam, but noticed the state of his shirt, " **Did you make that yourself**?"

" **Y-Yeah. N-None of their s-shirts fit and y-you know how they are about g-going without** ," He mused.

Sanga laughed, " **Trust me, I know. I have a few extras if you'd like them. And we can always talk about how weird they are about going shirtless**."

Lagenam lit up just a little, " **Imagine what my first night was like with a pile**." Sanga gasped and dissolved into giggles. Lagenam followed shortly and she stood, holding out a hand.

" **C'mon, let's go let you pick something out. If not, I know a place in town that tailors and we can take you down to get some shirts with higher necks.** " Lagenam looked like he wanted to cry again and leapt at her. Ashivon stiffened, but forced himself to relax. Sanga smiled as Lagenam buried his face in her stomach, wrapping his arms around her tightly. " **Are you ok?** "

" **You really are the good one** ," He cried. Sanga smiled and leaned to kiss his forehead. It only caused him to cry harder, and there they stood. The Victim, the unwilling holy hand, and the innocent executioner stood, terrified, but ever so slowly forgiving.

Ashivon never knew he'd have to act on his word so soon.

When Sanga and Lagenam travelled through town together to get him another shirt, they heard the usual whispers about how odd humans were. They shared an amused smile, but one made Sanga pause. "Did you hear about the wild-eyed man? There were sightings of him, going around screaming for a bottle apparently. But he's been getting closer and have been looking for-"

"Sanga!" Sanga turned at the familiar voice and saw Tsehsihr running towards her. Lagenam hid behind Sanga, but she pat his head in support. Tsehsihr slowed and smiled, "Hello, little one."

He nodded, "Hello." Sanga blinked in surprise. He had apparently been learning Intsehli and it was flawless.

Tsehsihr's smile widened, "Sanga, have you heard about...?" She nodded and the Intseh nodded, "They said they were looking for you and your family. I wanted to let you know."

"Thank you, Tsehsihr. This is my nephew, Lagenam," Sanga introduced. He waved from behind her and she nodded.

"Hello, I'm Tsehsihr. I'm a friend of your Auntie's. But it's odd. Are shirts an important thing for humans? You two are some of the only ones wearing shirts," She asked curiously. He flushed and Sanga chuckled.

She scratched the back of her head, "Yes, they are. We have... organs underneath that society says we have to cover up." Tsehsihr nodded in confusion, but walked off with a wave. Sanga sighed, " **Actually, can we handle this tomorrow? I'd rather have someone else with us**."

" **Is it my father**?" He asked quietly. Sanga pursed her lips, but nodded.

She ran a hand down his back, " **We're not going to let anything happen to you, Lagenam. We promised.** " He nodded and clutched her shirt tightly.

Night fell and Tselah and Lagenam insisted on a Pile. While they both were present, Ashivon and Lagenam were on separate ends of the pile. Sanga had told Ashivon about what she heard in town and he nodded, letting her know he'd keep an ear out. They settled down for the night and it was peaceful.

Until a window broke. Ashivon and Sanga sat up quickly and Lagenam cried out. Ashivon rose and he reached onto a nearby table. He passed Sanga her staff and got up. " **Guard the room. I'm going to see-** "

A door opened and Ashivon snarled, barreling towards the front door. He saw a man who smelt of alcohol and had a large machete in his hands, " **Where's Lagenam**?" 

" **You're not getting your hands on him. He's been through enough-** " Ashivon started, but he had to dodge the weapon.

The man bared his teeth in his drunken haze, " **That little snot killed my wife!** "

Sanga appeared, " **Ashivon-** "

The man looked at her and recognized the arm bands, " **You! Divinity! My son murdered my wife and-** " He caught sight of something behind them and grinned, " **Lagenaaaaam~ Come back with me,** " He sang. He started forward, but Ashivon grabbed him by the throat and pushed him into a wall.

" **YOU. ARE. NOT. GETTING. ANYWHERE. NEAR. HIM-** " He snarled, tightening his hand. The man choked, dropping his weapon to claw at Ashivon's hand.

" **No, wait!"** Lagenam cried. Ashivon pinned his ears back, but loosened his hold enough for the intruder to breath.

He looked over his shoulder, " **What do you want me to do with him**?" Ashe waited, looking at Lagenam. " **You have every right to be the one to pass judgment. I'll do what you ask, but remember, he broke into my house**."

Lagenam took a deep breathe, " **Then do what you want-** "

Sanga shook her head and kneeled in front of him, " **No, Ashivon wants to know what _you_ want. I know that asking him to die is a lot, and it is, but you'd be safe from him.**"

" **L-Lagenam, p-please don't let them- please! I loved you-** " His former father begged.

Lagenam clenched his fists, " **You loved your bottles more**." He clenched his fists. 

Ashivon lifted his head, " **Lagenam, your father set you up to be killed. Should the world know it**?" Lagenam paused and touched his covered tattoo. He nodded and Ashivon dragged the man outside. His screams grew louder and louder, but eventually stopped. Lagenam sobbed and he curled into his parents' grasps. Tselah and his other brother curled around him in support and he eventually drifted off. Sanga stood guard by the door. She knew Ashivon wasn't taking any pleasure in this, but he wanted to protect the person he had hurt so much.

When he was done, he sent the man on his way. A small crowd of other Intseh had gathered from all the sound and saw the man retreating quickly. They knew not to interfere. Ashivon's family did things their own way and they rarely did things without reason. So, there must have been a reason he practically flayed a diamond into his chest and sent the man running. 

Ashivon washed his hands in a small bucket on the side of the house and re-entered. He sat on the far side of the room and Sanga sat next to him. Together, they watched Lagenam's new family try to piece him back together. In their minds, justice had been far from served, but if Lagenam would ever need them, they'd be there. They offered self-defense lessons, free of charge, and he said maybe later, when his nightmares toned down and he could face Ashivon without shaking. The man nodded, taking that with the most understanding of his situation. 

After all, they knew each other's situation the best. They had been stolen from their homes and been forced to fight to the death. They had few friends and hurt those who cared the most about them, but they were slowly fixing themselves. Their families would help out with that.

* * *

Ashivon purred as he held Sanga close. She was sleeping, having exhausted herself. Sweat and other stench hung in the air around them, but neither particularly cared. He kissed her forehead and smiled. He slowly fell asleep as well, unaware.

The first warning sign came when some Intseh sniffed the air in complete alarm before giving Sanga an even wider berth than before. Tsehsihr was giving her odd glances, but said nothing... yet. She said something three days after the first odd encounter.

"You can't smell it, can you?" She asked.

Sanga hummed in confusion as she walked through the market, "What is it now? I don't think I've done anything differently, but-"

"Graces, Girl, you really don't know?" Tsehsihr interrupted. Sanga frowned and the intseh shook her head. "I need to talk to you and Ashivon. This... This is big."

"What?" Sanga pressed.

The woman shook her head, "No, this is something I'd rather tell you in your home. Comfort and all. Ashivon should be there to keep you calm." Sanga blinked in confusion, but nodded. The rest of the trip was awkward, but Tsehsihr loomed over Sanga, glaring at anyone who got too close. Sanga welcomed her in and went to handle the groceries. 

"Ashivon! I'm home and I brought a friend from the market! She says she has something to tell us!" She called. Footsteps padded in from a small hallway and Ashivon appeared in the doorway.

He nodded to the unfamiliar woman, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. Ashivon."

The woman nodded back, "Tsehsihr. I... need to tell you both something, but I'd rather have you sitting down. I don't think you know." Sanga and Ashivon shared a look, but directed her to the den. They sat on the couch and waited. Tsehsihr took a deep breath, "Sanga, Ashivon, you understand that Intseh can smell a great deal, correct?"

"We've learned, yes," Sanga mused. Ashivon nodded, placing his head on her shoulder. Tsehsihr narrowed her eyes at Ashivon, noting he was closer to her than he usually was.

"Well, we can also smell changes in person's scents. I think you remember the talk in the market a few months ago," She mused. Sanga turned a darker red, and nodded. "Ashivon, can you smell a difference in Sanga? Anything at all?"

Ashivon blinked and pressed his nose into Sanga's neck. He sniffed her gently, much to her amusement, but frowned in confusion. "There is something. It smells... I can't... What is it?"

"Sanga's pregnant," Tsehsihr said. Sanga covered her mouth with her hand, remembering the  _very_ terrifying talk she had had with Volgen and Hargens several months after the initial escape, in the hot spring adventure.

Ashivon blinked and looked at Sanga, "What does that mean again?"

Tsehsihr snarled, "Are you daft? Your mate is carrying kits! It's one of the most dangerous things she'll ever do, and  _yes_ , I'm including the rest of your track record!"

Ashivon swallowed and leaned back, "Y-You mean-"

"You're going to be a father!" Tsehsihr roared. Sanga flinched and Ashivon bared his teeth at the visitor. Tsehsihr took a deep breath and calmed herself down, "I'd recommend reaching out to your parents. I have a feeling neither of you two have any idea of what to do, so have them come over. Anyone else would be welcome." Sanga nodded and buried her face in her hands.

"Thank you, Tsehsihr. D-Do you know anyone who would know about this...?" She asked weakly.

She raised an eyebrow, "Hybrids? No, not personally, but if you're from the capital like you said you were, I'd think they have some doctors who specialize." Sanga nodded and got up, but Ashivon put a hand on her shoulder.

Sanga glared at him, "I can get it myself, Ashivon." He pinned his ears back and sat back down. Sanga sighed and her face crumbled. She looked at Tsehsihr and gestured her to the door. "I'll walk you out, thank you."

"I thought you'd like to know, Sanga. And Ashivon will get more protective either way. The will-be fathers usually do, whether they knew about it or not. There's also some other risks-"

"Like death, miscarriage, I know. There was a... talk about this several months ago. Thank you," She said, closing the door. She turned and slid down. "Ashivon?"

He slowly walked into the doorway, "Yeah?"

She curled into herself, "We need to ask for your parents and the old group. I have a feeling the next few months are going to be hell."

Ashivon nodded and came over, sitting in front of her, "Anything, Sanga. I-I'm sorry about- I didn't know you were-"

"I'm happy, Ashivon, believe me!" She all but shouted, looking up. She trembled, reaching for his arms. She gripped them tightly, "I love you, and I love that we could be starting a family, but... I'm scared. I-I have..." She leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on her knees, "Graces, I don't know how to be a mother! I-I don't know-"

"Sanga," Ashivon whispered.

She looked up and he smiled gently, "I'm scared too, but we'll work through it. I promise. No matter what."

She smiled, "No matter what."

* * *

They heard Heravon before they saw her. Her angry roars echoed through the streets as she raced forward. She hadn't needed to ask for directions: she knew the scent of pregnancy. She threw the door open and stormed into the den and saw Sanga wrapped in Ashivon's arms, shaking. The scene made her pause, but her blood roared in her veins. "Ashivon!" Her son curled more around Sanga protectively. "I need to talk to you, you stupid, stupid child!" She grabbed his ear and Sanga barely had a chance to scramble out of his lap before Ashivon was dragged out of the house. 

Ashach was just coming up when Heravon emerged, their son being dragged behind. He was snarling, but his face wasn't twisted in anger. Heravon was practically spitting as she threw Ashivon forward, "What were you  _thinking_? It's early fall! That child will be born mid-spring at best, the middle of _winter_ at worst, and you didn't even try to plan for this! Do you even understand how much strain this puts on the mother's body! On the child if she's not properly cared for?!" 

"I'm not going to abandon Sanga!" He shot back, getting off the ground. "We weren't trying-"

"But you did! And now, you're going to learn and take care of Sanga within an inch of your life,  _do you understand_?" Heravon roared. Ashivon shrunk, but nodded. His mother nodded and pointed back to the house, "Then get your tail back in there and make sure she's eating. She's going to need all the food she can get, because trust me, every bit helps." He nodded and headed back in.

Ashach chuckled as he walked over, "You're scary."

Heravon frowned, "Not nearly enough. They don't understand the hell they're about to go through."

"Probably, but that's why we're here," Ashach said. He knew he had to remain laid back, especially if his mate was going to come off like this. Heravon was scary, but nowhere near as scary as when she was protecting someone she cared about. Sanga had to claw her way there, but now, she had one hell of a mother-in-law in theory.

Ashivon really had no idea how bad it would be. He had been in a literal cage most of his life and had never  _seen_ a pregnant woman in his memory, so when Sanga's stomach began to swell in a month, he was terrified. Heravon snapped at him, telling him it was normal, but Sanga waved her off. Ashivon could smell the scent Tsehsihr was talking about stronger now and his mind was kicking into a rampant ' _protectprotectprotect_ ' mode he had felt before, but  _never_ to this degree. He was constantly by her side and when she was napping, he took care of himself when he could. He still wrapped around her, subconsciously purring.

Whenever Sanga went out in public, there was an immediate reaction. People were kinder, gentler, and offered help and advice when they could. They began to understand that humans didn't have a mating season, but it was generally year-round, and it explained a lot. They knew that Sanga would be going through hell and said she was community; they would help raise the child too. After all, she and Ashivon had done the same, right? Sanga and Ashivon both deeply appreciated it.

Sanga's emotions began to swing a bit, but she tried to keep in under control. She could randomly start crying without knowing fully, but Ashivon would get her a tissue and come back, and she'd already be back to normal. There were other things, such that she slept more. 

The old group showed up around her third month and when Hargens came running up for a hug, Ashivon snarled loudly. She slowed, realizing why he was growling at her. "Sorry, big guy. I'll slow down," She apologized. She gingerly reached and pulled Sanga into a hug from the side. "You're getting big!"

"Are you calling me fat?" Sanga asked jokingly. Hargens laughed and put her hand on Sanga's stomach, even though Ashivon growled again lowly. Volgen came forward and snarled at Ashivon.

"We warned you, Brother. You haven't seen anything yet," She snarled. She looked to Sanga, "This is going to be a roller coaster, but we're here for you. I will be a part of this child's life."

Sanga raised an eyebrow, "Why wouldn't we want their Aunt in their life?" Volgen purred and her tail lashed.

"Ok, that's it, give me a hug," Volgen laughed. 

Drooden came in next, but Ashivon narrowed his eyes. Zariath peeked in and instantly. Ashivon stiffened, snarling loudly. Volgen looked between them and paled, "Zar, you know better. Out. Drooden, same with you." They nodded and left and Ashivon slowly calmed down. Sanga smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, they're our friends, they're not going to hurt me," She laughed.

Ashivon pouted and nuzzled her neck, "Sorry, I... I don't know what came over me."

"Instinct is what happened," Volgen laughed. "Males rarely can get in the same room as a pregnant woman without their mate snapping and snarling! Do you think Doc can get in here to look at her?"

He nodded sheepishly and Hargens left. She came back with Doc, but there was no reaction. He nodded gruffly, "Good. You're restin', eatin', everythin'?"

Sanga nodded, "I hope so. Heravon's been breathing down both our necks."

"Probably for the bes'. I've seen some Intseh-human pregnancies and if the mother isn' cared for properly, 'ings can go downhill and fas'. How much are you eatin' in a day?" Doc asked, taking her wrist. He counted quietly and nodded.

Sanga tipped her head back, "Um, I don't... Ashivon?"

"She's eating about seven dried apples, three eggs, a salmon, and some greens a day. The people around town are helpful when it comes to recommendations," He provided with a smile. Sanga sighed in relief.

"Thanks, Ashfa," She said. He blushed and buried his face in her shoulder. 

Doc chuckled, "You two are sickenin'. But you're doin' fine so far, but you're gonna have to ea' a little more salmon and greens in the next few months. Do you know how far along you are?"

Sanga nodded, "About three months, I think. A friend told us about two months ago."

"Good, good. I'm going to touch your stomach, if tha's fine," He looked up to the parents. Sanga nodded and Doc put his hands down. They glowed and he concentrated. His eyes narrowed and he hummed, "That's surprisin'." 

Sanga stiffened, "What?"

He waved a hand, keeping one down, "Nothing bad, trust me. I'd like to keep an eye on your pregnancy though, so I'll be back in 'bou' three months, but you defini'ely need to eat more. And count yourself lucky, Sanga. They're not in thick shells, but the membrane is strong enough to protect you from the horns an' tiny claws."

"I'm sorry,  _what?_ " Sanga squeaked. 

Doc grinned, "Yeah, Intseh have eggs, no' live births. It's on accoun' of both parents, but the mother is usually the ruling factor on how thick the egg shell is. Since you're human, it won't be thicker than paper and will come off practically immediately, but if it's the other way 'round, the shell is usually thicker, but still weak. The shells are there to protect against claws, teeth, and horns, but the horns are usually shed after leaving the shell. It's kinda like an egg tooth on a baby chicken."

Sanga took a deep breath and glared at Ashivon, "I hate you so much right now." Hargens and Volgen sputtered at the harsh words, but Ashivon had gotten a skin about it.

He chuckled and pecked her on the lips, "Love you too."

"Never again, I swear," Sanga snarled, leaning into him. 

Doc pat their knees, "Well, I have to ge' back to the Capital, Jamison's gonna want a repor'... Bastard. But I'll be back in a few months. I'll leave a note with the doctor here too, in case they're born early or somethin'." He got up and left.

Hargens squealed, "Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" Volgen promptly slapped her over the back of the head.

* * *

Sanga's nose twitched as she ate another berry. Her stomach was practically a balloon, even at four months. It was starting to hurt a little, but not enough for her to notice unless she focused on it. She was reading a book with the other hand, knowing that Ashivon would herd her back to the bed if she did anything else other than read, sleep, eat, or use the bathroom. He tried to keep her as entertained as he could, but he had to keep up with his studies (Sanga insisted (She also wanted to stretch a little)).

A strong thump to her side made her cry out and she put her hand on the spot in surprise. Her ears passively picked up the sound of Ashivon bolting towards their room, but she felt another kick. Tears appeared in her eyes and she grinned. " _Sanga!_ " Ashivon shouted as he entered the doorway. A different feeling punched her on the other side and she put her hand on the spot.

" **Ashivon get over here!** " She grinned, slipping into her native tongue. He was at her side in a second and she grabbed his hand, " **Wait for it!** "

"What-" The child kicked again and Ashivon jumped, "What was that!" 

Sanga looked at him with tears in her eyes, "That was your child kicking!" Ashivon crumbled and he rested his forehead on her stomach, much to her confusion. "Ashivon?"

He was quietly whispering something and she smiled, running a hand through his hair, "I love you, Ashivon."

"I love you too, and the kit too. Graces, I love you so much," He whispered. Sanga smiled and just ran her fingers through his hair as he whispered things to his unborn child. It got more kicks, and every time, more tears appeared in his eyes.

* * *

Doc, true on his promise, came back in her sixth month. By now, snow was beginning to fall and Ashivon had long since begun hoarding food for them. People in town had showed him how and he did it with fervor. Sanga practically lived in the bed, as her stomach had decided that movement was a big no-no. She slept a lot, ate and used the bathroom otherwise.

Ashivon let Doc in, leading him to where Sanga was sleeping. She didn't rouse at the noise, but Ashivon was trying to be quiet. Doc frowned and he approached, "I have to do 'is, one secon'." He reached for Sanga's stomach and her hand reached out, gripping his wrist before he could get near it.

"Who- oh, Doc, sorry," She said, letting him go with a yawn. 

He smiled, "No' a problem. You're fine. I was testin' a theory." She yawned deeper with a questioning hum and the man took a seat, "I heard from a coworker that women pregnan' with Intseh can tell when someone's 'bou' to touch 'eir stomach in 'eir sleep. Somethin' to do with protective instincts."

"She's done that," Ashivon mused.

Doc nodded, "I'll give you ano'er check up and see wha' I can do. Still been eating?"

"When I'm not sleeping or going to the bathroom," Sanga mumbled. He nodded and placed his hands on her stomach once more. Closing his eyes, his hands glowed, illuminating her stomach. Ashivon watched in fascination, but something caught his attention.

"Why are there so many limbs?" He asked, looking over them.

Doc hummed, "I thought about i', but I know now. Sanga, you really will have to ea' more."

She blinked at the serious tone, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No' qui'e. Jus' be ready."

"Never again. Never again," She snarled. Ashivon nodded shakily, but he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

* * *

 

"Ash?" Sanga panted, gripping his hand. He purred loudly, nuzzling her head.

"I'm here, Sanga. You're doing great," He whispered in her ear, kissing her forehead. He passed a look at the midwives, noting their expressions. They didn't exactly seem as composed as they assured, even with Doc's instructions. They were looking back and forth between them and Sanga. She growled as she heard their hushed whispers.

"Do you know what you're doing, or not?" She groaned, heading into another contraction. She gripped Ashivon's hand tighter, even as he clenched his jaw. He would jokingly tell her later that she almost broke his hand a few times.

The head midwife squared her shoulders, "We're going to do our best and we sent word to the nearest settlement asking for help-"

"N-Not enough time," Sanga huffed, heading into another contraction. She had been in the other woman's position before. As a part of her training as a healer, she had to know all parts of healing, including childbirth. "I-I remember a l-little, b-but... I-It's kinda h-hard to fo-focus."

She moaned and Ashivon pressed a kiss to the back of her hand, "Just do whatever you need to."

"Sir, we're going to need you to leave," One of the younger midwives stated. Ashivon fluffed out, snarling. They tensed, but they looked ready to defend themselves.

Sanga snarled at them, "He  _stays_. Don't m-make me throw you o-out myse _lfffff_." She trailed as another contraction hit her. Ashivon held her hand through it. When Sanga came out of it, she glared at the four midwives, "I may be giving birth, but I am s-still in charge here."

"Of course, but it was more for our safety. If he can control himself-" The eldest started.

Ashivon gripped Sanga's hand, "I can do that." Sanga kissed his hand, but she shivered as she threw her head back.

"Graces, e-everyone shut u-up," She growled. She looked back up to the midwives, "Look, wh-whatever you n-need to do o-or ask, d-do it, but f-for now, I-I'm going to push." The head midwife took a look at the notes and nodded.

"Alright, let's begin," She said.

Over the next hour, it became startlingly clear how unprepared the younger midwives were. It didn't help that Sanga felt the membrane that everyone had mentioned and the indentations of the horns they included. When the child was being born, the younger professionals were tense, "I-It's not in an egg!" "I-Is it hatching inside her?" "Where's the egg?!"

Sanga snarled, "There is no egg!" She felt the child finally emerge and she looked to see a tiny child wrapped in a thin membrane and was slowly squirming inside. Something pressed against her pelvis again and she paled, "A-Ashivon?"

He looked at her sharply, "What's wrong?"

She squeezed his hand, "I don't think I'm done."

"I'm sorry?" The midwife asked. She looked and tensed, "Sanga, you've been doing great, but I think there's one more. Just keep going! The others will take care of the kit."

Sanga bared her teeth, "Ash, k-keep an eye on- th-them!" She pushed again and this child came much easier than the last and arrived nearly half an hour later.

By then, the first kit had fought their way out of the membrane and the midwives were washing him off when they cried out. Ashivon was looming in a second and looked over his child. They were laying on the table in a small ball, breathing quietly, but he quickly saw why they had cried out. Two tails, side-by-side twitched behind them. Other than that, their skin was an olive shade, but had undertones of silver, they had dark wispy hair and a very faint fur outlined where their marks would appear later in life. Their egg horns were small, but there were a very tiny, sharp point on the end that helped break the membrane. 

When Sanga cried out again, he refused to leave the kit alone, carefully picking them up and cradling them. A midwife came forward and gently showed him how to correctly hold the child and they began to cry. Ashivon's ears pinned back at the sharp sound, but Sanga grunted. "Bring them here, Ash. T-They need to be fed."

"We don't have any food," The midwife protested, but Sanga rolled her eyes.

"It's a human thing, trust me," She said. Her legs were still propped up, but the moment Sanga took her baby into her arms, Ashivon went to look over the second. This one was still in their membrane and fighting to get out. With a small jerk, they cut a hole in the 'egg' and the midwives helped, but backed away once more. They looked a great deal like their sibling, but whereas their sibling had two tails and they had one, they had two pairs of egg horns whereas their older sibling had one. Ashivon chuckled and nuzzled their hair gently, picking them up. He brought them over to Sanga and noted her legs were laid out.

She was working on pulling her shirt down and the midwives paused to see what Sanga had been hiding all this time. They knew she refused to go out without her shirt so was this why? They blinked in surprise as Sanga eventually growled and pulled her shirt off completely. Her tattoo stood out above her breasts and she brought her oldest to feed. They latched on and quietly, feeding quietly. Ashivon began to understand more and he passed Sanga the other one. 

"Who wants to bet this is what Doc thought?" She mused quietly, watching them quietly. She watched their tiny tails sway gently and raised an eyebrow at the older. "Soooo, two tails and two horns, huh?"

Ashivon nodded and nuzzled her gently, "They're beautiful."

"Brother, do you not know? These..." The youngest of the midwives started. Ashivon looked up, but his gaze was peaceful instead of the angry it had been most of the day. "These characteristics... They are signs of great things to come."

Sanga smiled, "They're our children, we wouldn't expect anything less." Ashivon chuckled, knowing she was right. "Um, what are their genders? I'd like to know what to write to family."

The younger three smiled, "A girl and a boy at birth, older to younger, but they may come to understand themselves more later in life."

Sanga smiled, "They'll be loved."

"What are their names, if you don't mind me asking," The eldest asked.

Ashivon and Sanga shared a look before looking to the kits, "We... talked, but now..."

Ashivon looked to the elder, " **Well, she looks like she'll take after you, so... Sankavon?** "

" **Well... Actually, that wouldn't work...** " Sanga pouted.

" **What? You don't like Sankavon**?" Ashivon asked quietly.

She looked at him startled, " **No, I love it! I think it suits her! I wanted to do the same with your name, but...** "

" **They'd be the same** ," Ashivon chuckled, knowing that it wouldn't quite work out. " **What about Ashikah**?" The younger child grumbled and they chuckled.

"No? Well, he still looks like you, but..." She hummed. Ashivon paused but perked.

He smiled, "What about the 'courage'. It's what got us here in the first place right? Courage?"

Sanga cocked her head, "What's the word for it?"

"Ashiverah, throwing in my name?" Ashivon asked. Sanga nodded and looked to her children.

"Sankavon and Ashiverah... Welcome to the family."

* * *

"They're so cute!"

Sanga growled as Hargens practically screeched. She had barely taken off her snow gear as she caught sight of the kits in Sanga's arms. Their own tiny ears barely twitched as the loud woman came forward. "Hargens, please, they're about to go down for a nap and I just fed them, I don't need you screaming," She asked.

The soldier gasped and nodded, "Right, sorry. Anyway, we heard about the pregnancy and is it true? About the...?"

Sanga smiled, "Sankavon? Can you show Auntie Ray your tails?" The kit sneezed, but didn't. Her mother chuckled, "They can't understand us, but yes. They lost their egg horns a few days ago and Ashiverah's beginning to grow in his second pair. Some of the people around town think they're not going to get very big, but they won't be anything to sneeze at."

Hargen cooed and them and poked their cheeks, "Oh, no they won't! You're going to grow and be fierce warriors, just like your mommy and daddy, aren't you?" She continued to coo until an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Ray, Sanga's bound to be exhausted, let her go and take her nap," Zariath said quietly. Hargens deflated a little, but nodded. She leaned back onto him with a faint smile. Zariath, knowing his fiancee was pacified, looked at Sanga, "Is Ashivon here?"

"Yeah, he's making sure the pile room is ready. I doubt we have enough room otherwise," Sanga mused. She grinned, "Ash! They're here!"

There was a thump before footsteps approached. Ashivon appeared and he grinned, "Hey, you were able to get here safely!"

Hargens smiled, "It was funny. I don't think anyone recognized us, but they just kinda... pushed us in the direction of your house?"

"She likes to think it's because apparently your house is 'human central'," Zariath said, bemused. Rayshal grinned, but Sanga shrugged.

"Well, she's not wrong. There was..." She took a deep breath and looked at Ashivon.

He nodded, "There was an incident, before Sanga got pregnant. We forgot to tell you while you were here, but apparently, there was a survivor of Divinity."

Zariath raised his head, "Lagenam, correct? Tselah's parents told us about him and we let him stay in their care as he got better. They also reported the incident for you. You handled the situation well, all things considered." Ashivon nodded and he heard a quiet purring sound come from Sankavon. He purred back and went to grab her.

"How old are they?" Hargens asked.

"About two weeks old. They just started being able to hold their heads up on their own and they're eating soft food, and Graces knows how much they've started to teeth," Sanga grimaced. Hargens and Zariath winced. The latter understood more.

Ashivon nodded, knowing his tail had suffered for it, "Some of our neighbors gave us some old toys, but those are only so good until they get bored."

The door opened again and slammed shut quickly. Volgen growled as she put down Drooden and Doc, "You two  _so_ owe me."

"Thanks, Vols," Drooden mumbled, patting out his coat. Volgen shook her fur out, causing Doc to glower at her as he brushed the spare snow out of his hair. He turned his attention to the new parents.

Sanga marched up to him and snarled, "You better have had a good reason for not telling us we were going to have twins."

"You didn't tell them?" Volgen hissed.

"Gulerod," Zariath hissed.

The man raised his hands, "You would have panicked more. An' everythin' turned out alrigh', didn' i'?"

Ashivon pinned his ears back, "You could have hurt Sanga." The kits began to pick up on their parents angry and snarled at Doc. It caused Drooden and Volgen to coo and the family backed off.

"Let's get everyone into the den. Is it ready?" Sanga asked. Ashivon nodded and shifted Sankavon in his arms so he could take Ashiverah as well. Sanga passed him over carefully and went to grab food. 

When she came back, Volgen and Hargens were playing with the kits on the mat. They were trying to grab Volgen's tail, but she kept it out of their grasps. Their own tails were swishing behind them happily and Ashivon was hovering happily. Sanga put the food down and sat down next to the other women, "So, how's the Capital been?"

"Good, Samwise is settling into his new position well, and the Queen is thinking of appointing him as an advisor, but she's waiting on the rest of the Platoon's recommendations. She also wanted to say congratulations and you can take your time getting back," Hargens said. Sanga and Ashivon nodded in relief and began to relax. By the end of the week, the children knew well who their aunts and uncles were.

* * *

Ashivon cuddled Sanga, purring loudly. Her stomach was still swollen, even though the children had been born a few weeks ago, but she assured him it would return to normal in the next few months. He nodded, and nuzzled her gently, "I love you so much." 

Sanga smiled and ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you too, Ashivon. I can't believe how fast they're growing."

"It's because their Mother is strong," He joked.

"It's because they're hungry," She quipped. "It's going to be embarrassing going into public if I accidentally leak, and-"

"Leak?" Ashivon asked.

Sanga lifted an eyebrow, "Remember the hot springs? Women produce breast milk after giving birth, Ashivon. That's what I was trying to tell you." He blushed and buried his face in the pillows.

"I'm sorry, ok? I wasn't exactly thinking completely straight," He admitted.

She laughed, "It's fine, Ash. I'm a little surprised you haven't asked about it since." Her fingers carded through his hair and back fur, making him purr louder. He pulled her closer and nuzzled her jaw. He gave her puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes, "Fine, but not too much. We may be trying to get them on a solid diet, but they still feed, Ash."

He nodded and gingerly pulled her shirt up. Sanga curled her fingers through his hair as he latched on. She squirmed a little, but he was gentle. After a moment, he pulled away. "It's... different..." He said, blushing. Sanga rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you want to, that's fine, if you don't, whatever, but don't ask me in public.  _Ever_ ," She hissed. Ashivon chuckled and nodded, kissing her cheek. 

"Whatever you say, Sanga," He mused. He would ask a few more times in the next several weeks, but he blushed every time. It still made Sanga blush and giggle.

* * *

The first time Sanga made the sound, the kids had been darting across the rug, building up static charge. Their hair, and what little fur they possessed, was sticking up in all directions and they  _loved_ nothing more than to dart up to their parents, zap them on the leg and watch them jump, and crawl away again, building up another charge. Heravon was visiting, helping watch the little trouble makers, and the moment she had set eyes on them, she had fallen in love. She explained to Sanga and Ashivon that doubles of certain limbs were keys of old epic heroes and they possessed additional powers.

Somehow, the kids understood this and went around screaming, "Bap!" They'd poke their victim and go scootering off before the victim could pick them up. Needless to say, Sanga and Ashivon were not amused.

But Heravon was trying to teach them how to purr more, but they weren't doing it enough. So, she turned to Sanga, "You do understand that we have a sound you can use to replicate a purr, right?"

Sanga hummed, "I think I've heard it, but I tried it once and Volgen laughed at me for the entire day. I'd... rather not."

"It can't be that bad," Heravon mused, noting Sankavon creeping up behind her mother.

Sanga fined, "Fine." She pressed her tongue to the roof of her mouth and tried to do the sound, but a second after she tried, Heravon burst into laughter.

"O-Ok, I-I can see why Volgen l-laughed, t-that's hilarious!" Her mother in law crowed. Sanga glared and Sankavon decided to set her gaze on someone else. She skirted around her mother and zapped Heravon instead.

"BAP!" She screamed, darting away. Heravon narrowed her eyes at the kit. Her fur was pointed in all directions and Sanga tried to hide her chuckle.

Heravon sighed, "Go ahead, I laughed at you, it's only fair." Sanga let herself fall into laughter, but she got zapped a moment later as well.

"BAP!"

* * *

When spring finally came, Sanga and Ashivon finally let the kids outside for the first time in a long time. They raced ahead and began rolling around in everything and sniffing everything. "Sankavon! Ashiverah!" Sanga called. They came back and she held their hands as she headed to the market. She looked over her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to come? I don't know when the season starts, but-"

"I'm coming. Someone has to help you carry everything if they get tired," Ashivon responded. It would be nice for everyone to see Sanga and the kids. The weather had forbidden them from going outside, so they had been staying in front of the fireplace most of the time. 

Sanga smiled and kept an eye on the kits as they ran ahead. They jumped in a few puddles, but they had plenty of pent up energy to burn, so they were let out. Their tails were hidden under capes and their ears under caps to keep them warm. When the family saw a few other neighbors, they instantly broke into large grins and looked at the kits. The children raced and hid behind Sanga's legs. She laughed, but picked them up. They spoke with neighbors and eventually contonued on.

Tsehsihr was a welcome sight and she smiled when she saw the quartet. She approached and cooed, "Who are these adorable little kits?"

"Say hello, Sankavon, Ashiverah," Ashivon directed gently. They waved and Tsehsihr purred loudly.

"So, everything went ok? Some of us heard that there were some oddities, but they couldn't say anything past that," She asked. The parents shared a look and nodded.

Sanga nuzzled Ashiverah's head gently, "Sankavon has an extra tail and Ashivereh has an extra pair of horns. It's probably from, well..." She chuckled and Ashivon wrapped his arms around his family.

Tsehsihr covered her mouth, "By the graces, that's amazing!" She smiled at the kits again before giving the parents a warning look, "Your scents are passive right now, thank the graces, but mating season is in about two weeks and will last for about two months, so I'd be careful. Don't go anywhere without each other and make sure you're both covered in each other's scents. Sanga, in case Ashivon still gets affected by everything in the air, I'd recommend some protection."

"Thank you, Tsehsihr. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you," Sanga slumped in relief. Ashivon nodded his thanks and the woman nodded in return.

"Don't worry about it. And... May I see their feet?" She asked. The parents conceited and she looked over their feet. "The pads on their feet aren't very thick, even if their feet are a little longer. I'd recommend... Sanga, what are those things you humans wear on your feet?"

"Shoes?" She asked in amusement.

Tsehsihr nodded, "Those. What are those for again?"

Sanga shrugged, "Either decoration or to keep your feet safe and dry, but past that... I don't know. We're weak."

"No you're not," Ashivon growled. Sanga laughed quietly, but nodded.

* * *

Tselah got to meet his new cousins when they were about five months old and he had turned thirteen a short time ago. They were growing quickly and their way to walking, but they still restored to walking on all fours. Sankavon's tails stood tall, twirling in sync as her little brother's swayed regularly. They were still curious, but the new child in front of them as just as interested. They stared each other down before Tselah gently charged them and began to wrestle. Ashivon hovered protective as always, something Sanga was alright with. She sat on the couch with Charlah and Tsekal, and Lagenam sitting between them. He looked healthier than the last time she had seen him.

He seemed more confident too. He may have sat between his parents, but the thirteen-year-old also sat tall. He was also less scared of Ashivon, even if the same couldn't be said for the new father. When Lagenam went to Ashivon a handshake, Ashivon shook before nervously returning it. He quickly retreated into a back room. Tselah's parents promised to watch the kids if Sanga wanted to make sure he was alright.

Somehow, Lagenam ended up getting dragged into the play wrestling and he spooked Ashiverah. The kit jumped several feet and hissed, but their hair and what little fur they had poofed out. Sanga laughed, but went to pick him up. She brushed his fur down, even as he still bristled. "Sorry, 'Verah," Lagenam winced.

"Don't worry about it. They're still learning everything," Sanga mused. She opened her arm and Lagenam very reluctantly tucked himself under it. She rocked side to side, "I'm proud of you, you know. You've been doing so much better since I last saw you, and even though you've still got a long way to go, you've come so far."

Lagenam smiled, "Thanks, Auntie." Sanga's face broke into a large grin. A small screech in front of them dragged their attention as Tselah learned of Sankavon's uncanny ability to build up static. She sneezed and a faint yellow glow came from her hands. Sanga and Ashivon froze and shared a look.

"Did you...?" She whispered.

Charlah chuckled, "I think everyone forgot to mention, but some assigned female at birth have the ability to use magic, and Sankavon is no exception." Sanga and Ashivon slumped, thinking this over.

"She really does take after you," Ashivon muttered. Sanga snorted and kissed Ashiverah's forehead.

* * *

Tselah paused as he looked over the chaos and the sheepish twins. They were only three, but still had an uncanny knack of getting into trouble. This could not be proven more than the scene in front of him. It had been your family to school day and it had been horrible to start off with. 

Someone had recognized Sanga and Ashivon somehow and seemed angry that 'war heros dare taint the next generation in a place of learning'. Tselah was very quick to learn that old people were not to be trusted, especially as Sanga tore into him. "If you had any kind of decency, you'd understand that we're trying to keep that behind us. Also, today is not about us, it's about the kids learning about their families, so if you may, we'd love to learn how someone was sympathetic enough to have a child with you." They promptly closed their mouth, but the regretful look on their face as Tselah admitted he was a Taken as well was worth it. He had learned a long time ago what that meant and he was thankful everyday.

Lagenam was also quiet as he admitted he had been a victim of Divinity, but under different circumstances. Sanga and Ashivon refused to meet his eye, but he said that he had been glad to hear that the organization had fallen. He refused to elaborate.

When the day was drawing to a close and the other families had left the classroom, his stayed to relax a little more. The little ones were running around, leaping and jumping all over counters and something ended up falling in Ashivon's hair. He coughed and sputterd, but the damage was revealed as pink glitter. It was all over his fur and the group ended up laughing, but promptly stopped as they saw the twins perching on a water pipe. They jumped off in unison, but the pipe wasn't strong enough. It promptly burst and water began to fall all over. 

Sankavon, who was still learning her magic, began to panic as water began to cover her feet. She had seen her mother boil water before and knew, to some degree, that fire took away water. She summoned her sword, but it went haywire and turned into a... flaming whip. It snaked around, almost with a mind of it's own and it at somehow ended up in the fishtank. With the Grace's fire, the  _fishtank itself burst into flames_. 

No one's quite sure how that happened, but it did.

Tselah sighed, "This is why I can't bring any of you anywhere. Somehow, the classroom is flooded, Uncle's hair is pink and the fishtank is on fire."

Lagenam just sighed and shook his head, "I don't know how this happened."

"I know, Lagenam."

"I'm confused."

"I know, Lagenam."

 


	3. In which Sanga's dying becomes a habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 drownings, 3 falling off the stairs, 1 stabbing, and a rather embarrassing incident with a perfectly harmless apple, everyone finally realized she was the bouncing back kind of immortal.  
> Prompt from Dexteri  
> I'm sorry?

The next time Sanga drowned, they were visiting Heravon and Ashach's home. Sanga and Ashivon had become an unofficial part of Perseus Platoon, and it was in their route to be near the family. Ashach had invited them to visit and Ashivon leaped at the opportunity. Sanga went along with it, knowing that he'd get a little nervous without her. The others promised to stop by and soon, they made an afternoon of it. 

The lake was similar to the one months ago and Sanga and Ashivon had to sit down for a while. Drooden had quickly changed and took a running leap into the lake. He somehow managed to belly-flop, making Rayshal hiss in pity. Volgen quickly shed her overlayers and went to jump in too. Zariath settled into the sand next to Sanga and Ashivon, watching as Jamison and Doc took a seat next to him. Rayshal put her bag down and pulled her swimsuit cover over her head. She grinned and looked at Sanga, "Hey, aren't you coming in, too?"

Sanga hummed and pulled at her red cover, "Maybe in a minute. Water and I don't exactly have the best relationship, remember?"

"Oh..." Hargens deflated, tensing. "S-Sorry, I forgot, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it. Wait a moment," The nun responded, pulling her cover over her head. Ashivon blinked in interest, but a mass of red fabric landed in his face. Sanga and Rayshal laughed before running into the water. Sanga refused to go very deep, in her opinion at least, wading about waist-deep. She strolled, keeping an eye on where she was going. 

Something swam up behind her before erupting behind her, "SANGA!" She screamed and fell back, but when she managed to catch herself. Volgen laughed and splashed her, "Man, you scare easy. Drooden and I were going to do some underwater exploring. Did you want to join?"

Sanga opened her mouth to protest, but saw Drooden staring expectantly. He didn't ask for much, so she could at least give him this much, "Fine. But I don't know what you're expecting to find."

"Just look for stuff that looks interesting!" Volgen said before picking Sanga up and throwing her into deeper water. Sanga shrieked before she hit the water. Once she was submerged, she worked her way back up to the surface. Taking a few deep breaths, she pushed herself under and looked around. The water was a little murky, but nothing too bad. She kicked down and picked at a few shells. Nothing really caught her attention, but a small flash of brilliant blue caught her eye. It was under a sunken log that curled and coiled, but she would be careful. Swimming over to it, she picked up the shell. It was a smooth blue shell that seemed to simmer in what light managed to work it's way down. She also noticed the water around her was cloudier because of the amount of sediment she'd kicked up. 

She began making her way up, but her foot snagged on something. Sanga panicked and looked down, but... it was some kind of trap. It was coiled around her ankle and the rope it was tied to was tangled in the tree. She panicked more and thrashed, but it did her no favors. It only made the water murkier and the trap tighter. 

Darkness began to tug at the corner of her eyes and, even though she fought it as long as she could, she succumbed.

"Hey, where's Sanga?" Drooden asked as he resurfaced from another trip down. Hargens looked around and noticed the still water.

"I don't know. Has anyone seen her?" She asked.

Ashivon rose, "No, she's a good swimmer though..."

"That doesn't matter, she's been under for a while," Zariath stated as he stood as well. His eyes scanned and he snarled, "Jamison, I need your help."

The prince hummed and narrowed his eyes, "She's- shit, VOLGEN!" He cried, standing. The panic in his voice alone was enough to send everyone into high alert.

Volgen tensed, "Where is she?"

"Stuck in a snake-fish trap, five yards to your left, six feet down!" He stated. She nodded and dove away, going to cut her out. He looked at Doc, "I don't know if-"

"I'll see what I can do," Doc stated, standing and rolling his shirt sleeves up. Volgen reappeared, dragging a limp Sanga behind her. They kicked to shore and Ashivon was by her side in a second. He was panting, looking for any signs of life, but there was nothing. 

"Sanga, no please, not again..." He whimpered. He nuzzled her head, pleading quietly.

Doc lifted his hands, "Ashivon, stan' back."

He reluctantly did so and...

Sanga sputtered as she awoke. She coughed, hacking up water. She rolled over, heaving up water that hadn't left her lungs. After a long moment of heaving up fluid, she slumped onto the sand, taking deep breaths. "Again?" She asked, exhausted.

"Yep," Doc grunted, taking a seat. "I gotta say, thee times. 'At's gotta be a new record or somethin'."

"Not funny, Doc," Drooden huffed as he stood behind Ashivon. Speaking of which...

He was sobbing again, pushing his head into her back, "I-I thought I..."

Sanga rolled over and smiled, "Sorry, Ash. I got something for you..." She opened her hand and the blue shell from earlier shone in the bright light. He stared at in in shock, but growled.

"No shell is worth you, Sanga," He huffed, pulling her in for a hug.

Volgen rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

* * *

The next time was when Sanga got a little too enthusiastic about visiting somewhere. The group was on a diplomatic trip to a smaller, but highly technological village deep in the mountains and one of the main ways to reach it was by stairs. They had almost reached the top when Sanga decided to run forward. Zariath warned her not to, but just when the welcoming committee was in sight... Sanga slipped. No one was in range to catch her and she had slipped on moss. She was going too fast to even catch herself. Her neck slammed on a corner and a sickening crack was heard.

Ashivon tensed and dashed forward, but some of the villagers came forward, "What happened?"

Volgen grumbled, "Sanga slipped and broke her neck." They paled and began whispering prayers, but Doc pushed his way forward.

"I need to start charging for this," He grumbled, lifting his hands. They glowed and before anyone knew it, Sanga was blinking and stretching.

"Seriously?" She groaned, looking at Ashivon.

He huffed and slowly picked her up, "Yeah, again. You have to stop doing this."

The villagers paled, "Again? How many times?"

Sanga sighed and began to count, making the group pale even more. "Let's see... There were the two times I drowned, and I was beaten to death, and now... slipped and broke my neck. So... I'm on my fifth life?"

"Graces be..." The representatives whispered. They looked back to the group and bowed, "The warmest greetings. May we begin..."

* * *

Sanga paled as she looked at the large spiral staircase. It led from the base level to the ceiling of a building, but the issue arose when there was no railing. Ashivon stared at it as well, knowing exactly what she was thinking. Behind them, Hargens and Volgen were making a bet as to whether or not Sanga was going to die again. Zariath heard and smacked them on the back of the head with his tail and hand. The women laughed but dragged him and Drooden in on it. 

Ashivon sighed and looked at Sanga, "How about you go ahead. I'll join you when you're up there." She nodded and walked over. With a look back at Ashivon, she began climbing.

"Don't die, Sanga!" Hargens shouted. 

"Go ahead and slip!" Volgen cheered. Sanga glared down at them, but she forgot that it was a spiral staircase and not a straight one as she walked forward. Her foot suddenly stepped on air and she fell forward. Ashivon lunged for her and managed to catch her. Sanga gasped and began hyperventilating.

Ashivon purred loudly, nuzzling her head, "Hey, I've got you, you didn't die, you're fine, I promise." He curled as much as he could around her, waiting for her breathing to catch up with her.

"My hero," Sanga breathed as she could finally think straight. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. "Always there to catch me, huh?"

"As much as I can," Ashivon swore. They heard Volgen groan in protest, but they peeked and saw her groaning as she passed some coins to the other three. Doc and Jamison weren't amused.

* * *

Sanga will always swear up and down this death was the worst, or second worst. Very little was worse than being beaten to death. She had been back in Saintsport to visit family when she was pulled into an alley. Ashivon was a few feet in front of her and hadn't heard her disappear. She watched him turn a corner as she was pulled deeper into the alley. She tried to lash out, but she was restrained by another pair of hands. Two men and a woman glared at her as Sanga finally got her bearings together. "What do you want-"

"I would recommend you shut your mouth,  _sister_ ," The woman hissed, pulling out a long blade. It was about as long as her forearm, grip included, and it glinted in the low light. Sanga tensed, understanding the situation.

"Divinity doesn't know how to give up, does it?" She hissed.

The woman lifted the blade to Sanga's chest and traced it over the left side of her chest, "I would recommend keeping your mouth shut if you want to keep your blood inside you."

Sanga glowered and she could swear she heard an uproar in the distance. Ashivon knew she was missing. he'd follow her scent back and he could help provide her a distraction- "Don't even think your boyfriend's going to be able to come and help you. This entire alleyway is coated in scent maskers. There's only a few things that can cut through it."

Sanga narrowed her eyes, "Tell me, how long do you think it would take Ashivon to find me if I bled out?" Her question startled the group and the men's hands loosened. Sanga tried to wrench her grip away, but they retightened their grip. The woman buried the dagger into her chest a little more.

"One more wrong move, girlie and-"

" _Sanga_!" Someone called in the distance. It wasn't Ashivon, but... Hargens? Or Volgen?

Regardless, it was enough of a sign that she could do something dumb and get away with it, "I'M HERE-" Her voice was cut off as something practically punched her in the chest. Looking down, Sanga knew she was screwed. The blade was sticking out of her chest, buried to the hilt, and it was right over where her heart was. She blinked not quite comprehending what was going on, but her knees gave out. She could hear some shouting and soon, she completely hit the ground. She was faintly aware of arms picking her up and a worried face staring at her.

She smiled, "Love ya, Ash..." Her eyes closed and her consciousness became nothing.

Volgen grumbled as she watched Ashivon run to the Fenrian camp, carrying Sanga's corpse. She sighed, looking down at the two men she was restraining, "Now, that wasn't a very smart idea, now was it?"

Drooden restrained the woman, paling at the blood on the scene, "S-Sanga's going to be alright, right? She's never come back from a stabbing before..."

"She'll be fine, Doc'll fix her up," Volgen said, whistling loudly. Zariath would probably hear and come help escort them to New Church, the current capital building.

* * *

Sanga smiled as she chopped up the fruit, popping another nightshade berry into her mouth. Her chest wound had healed several weeks ago and she hadn't died again for a while. Ashivon was getting a little nervous about it, but she waved him off. She had been living inside for the most part, what was the worst that could happen? She continued to chop and remembered their friends were coming over for lunch. She cut some more and left them ready to eat. 

She continued to eat nightshade until she heard a knock on the door and Ashivon rushed forward, "I got it!" She rolled her eyes and leaned on the kitchen archway.

The group slowly entered and Hargens pulled the two in for hugs, "Congrats!"

Sanag blinked, "On what?"

"Not dying and not having a kid yet. Graces, imagine if they got Sanga's habit," Volgen mused.

Ashivon paled, "Volgen, can we please... not joke about Sanga and any future children dying? I still get heart attacks every time it happens." Sanga winced and pat his arm.

"It shouldn't come to that. I have some snacks in the kitchen if we want to get them," She said.

Doc nodded, "How unhealthy is i'? I 'pparently need as much healthy crap as I can get." His tattoo flared and he rolled his eyes, "Yes,  _mom_." It flickered, almost as if it were laughing, before fading out. He sighed, "Alright, let's go si' down. 'Is took us a while."

"I can imagine," Sanga said as she led them into the kitchen. She took out the apple slices and led everyone to the living room. Everyone gathered around and munched on the apples. 

Hargens clapped her hands and grinned, "Oh! And I forgot to mention! Jamison, can I tell them?"

"Go ahead," He shrugged.

Hargens' grin grew, "So, the Queen spoke to some of the local-"

"You're allowed to be married in the best chapel we have," Volgen cut in. Sanga choked on her apple slice and Hargens looked scandalized by the interruption. She opened her mouth to protest, but Sanga wheezed. She pounded on her chest, but her apple slice wasn't coming back up.

"Sanga?" Ashivon asked, sitting up. Her face was turning red and she shook her head. Doc groaned when he realized what was wrong. Jamison rolled his eyes and the others huffed.

Drooden looked at Ashivon, "I'm sorry, but what's the count?"

"83 days," He stated, trying to help Sanga. Nothing he did worked and he clenched his fists, "Isn't there anything anyone can do?"

Hargens looked at Volgen, who shivered, "I hate you all." She pulled her tail close and looked Sanga in the eye, "I really don't want to do this. You owe me  _big time_."

Sanga nodded frantically and Volgen stuck her tail down Sanga's throat. It was thin, but it still felt highly uncomfortable. Sanga gagged as it wrapped around a part of the apple and began to pull it out. When it was free, Sanga gasped for air. Volgen grimaced as she dropped the piece of apple and went to wash her tail, "Remember, you owe me!"

Ashivon ran his fingers through her hair, "I can't trust you to do anything, can I?" Sanga continued to pant, but he stayed there until she had her bearings back.

"S-Sorry," She muttered. She looked around and noticed everyone was giving her worried glances, "I-I'm fine. Where's Volgen?"

"Right here," She said as she reentered. Her tail was fluffed ever so slightly, probably from being dried. "I am  _never_ doing that again, do you understand me? That was disgusting."

Sanga nodded, "It wasn't a walk in the park for me either. But... thanks." She looked up to Volgen, who hummed.

She walked over and pushed Sanga's head back, "Whatever, just stop dying. I can only imagine how many gray hairs Ashivon is going to get if your kids pick up that habit."

Ashivon sighed and buried his face in his hands, "Can we... not... joke about... that. And Hargens, what were you saying earlier?"

Hargens perked and she clapped her hands, "Oh, yeah! The Queen has spoken to the Protectors of the Lights for you and they said that when you two are ready, you can get married in the Golden Church! It isn't a pressing thing, but just to let her know when you were ready!"

Drooden smiled, "It's a big honor. It's this Church that is practically painted gold. It's beautiful and I know several people who would sell their souls to be married there." Sanga and Ashivon stared in dismay, but Volgen burst into laughter. Zariath sighed.

"It is a big deal, but it's also showing a bit of respect. Because of... well, your bad habit, Sanga, some of the advisors of the court are curious to see what would happen if you stepped foot into it," He said.

"Why?" Sanga asked, cocking her head.

Jamison sat up, "The Golden Church is the building's unofficial name, but it's actual name is the Church of the Three Graces. Somehow, there are three orbs that seem to represent each of the Deities. No one knows how or why they exist, but they do. They also can be used to identify True Priests. Because of their connection to the Graces, they must be protected, so an elite force known as the Protectors of the Light run it. They have one job: protect the orbs. They are not allowed any contact with anyone outside unless it's with another Protector or unless they retire. It's very prestigious."

Sanga's eyebrows flew up but she quickly turned red, "And they... Graces." She ran a hand down her face in a poor attempt to hide the blush.

"What's wrong?" Ashivon asked, tucking her under his arm.

Hargens grinned as she leaned forward, "She's blushing because she's thinking about marriage~!"

"Marriage? What's marriage?" He asked again, cocking his head.

Volgen roared in laughter, "You poor fool!" 

* * *

It wasn't until the group was in the court again that Sanga realized how much of a joke her life was. Everything was normal throughout the reports with the other Platoon leaders, through court proceedings, but everything came to a head during mealtime. Hargens was chatting with them when someone called from a few tables over, "Hey! Sanga! What life are you on now?!"

Sanga jolted in shock, but before she could answer, someone else chipped in, "I think it's her seventh!"

"No, it's her sixth!"

"Eighth!"

"Ninth!"

"Fifth!" 

Everyone was shouting numbers and Sanga slammed her forehead into the table. Hargens laughed and looked at her, "Yeah, so there's a betting pool on how you're going to die next."

"That's sick," Ashivon muttered, eating his biscuit. 

Sanga snorted, "I mean... I don't blame them. Did you get in on it?"

Hargens grinned, "Obviously. The most popular ones are choking, drowning, another stabbing, about three people said you'd trip on the stairs again, and..." She coughed and tried not to laugh, "Someone said you'd died of a heart attack or shock when finding out you're a piece of fiction."

Sanga, who had been taking a sip of orange juice, laughed, causing the liquid to come out her nose. She covered her face and coughed, "I'm sorry?"

"You laugh now, but there's proof!" Someone shouted behind the three. They turned and saw a wavering person behind them. They weren't wavering in a shaking manner, but... it was almost as if their appearance was constantly shifting so they were several dozen people at the same time. "You're all a lie! Everything you know is a lie!"

"Really?" Sanga asked with a raised eyebrow.

The person came over, "You're really a main character in a piece of art created by someone called ToastyHat! They have fans who create things called 'fanart' and 'fanfiction'! In fact, we're in one right now! It's a joke on the number of times you've died, Sanga!"

She hummed, "Really? And these... fanfictions... what are they?"

"Anything the writer wants them to be! This one is actually a spin off of another, but you're all really toys for a cruel audience! The creators of this one even asked her friends what would be a funny want to kill you next! Someone recommended hanging you or poisoning-"

"Been there, done that," Sanga cut in.

The narrowed their eyes, "Someone else said you'd die by the number of alternate storylines there are! Someone turned you and Ashivon into centaur and felinetaurs and even full on ponies, and there's even who where you're the Intseh named Sankah and Ashivon's a human named Asher!"

"That's original," Ashivon said, looking over. "But that's... Sanga, I would put you through-"

The person shrugged, "It's a good story! But that one's cute compared to a different one where Ashivon actually eats human flesh-"

Ashivon paled, "I'm sorry?" Sanga growled as she heard her heartbeat begin to roar in her ears.

Hargens frowned, "Fandom, that's enough!"

Fandom raised their hands, "Hey, it's a good story and the thing that made him do that gets undone! But back to the recommendations, someone even suggested that Sanga somehow gets screwed to death by Ashivon."

" _I'm sorry?_ " Ashivon screeched. 

They nodded, "You all are a bunch of toys being used by a group for their entertainment! You're a work of fiction."

Sanga swallowed, starting to feel a little numb, "A-Are you saying that everything we've been through, it's been for nothing?"

"It hasn't been for nothing," Ashivon defended, hesitantly reaching for Sanga's hand.

"It kinda has been," Fandom said, shrugging. 

Ashivon snarled as he looked up, "And why should we believe you?"

They paused before lifting their hands, "No tricks, Ashivon." He paled and Sanga looked between them.

"Ash?" She asked quietly.

Hargens stood, "Fandom, stop it-"

"The fans are a powerful force, Rayshal. Right now, there's a fan reading this, waiting for Sanga to die. So, why disappoint them?" They snapped their fingers and suddenly, Sanga froze. She understood now that she was merely a toy, a puppet for people to mess with as she suffered. Everything she had been through, everything Ashivon and Tselah and everyone else had been through, it was all for nothing. All the pain, nothing. All the joy, nothing. Her heart roared in her ears before it slowly... stopped. Sanga mentally cursed as she sunk into familiar blackness.

Ashivon roared as he faced the person, "What did you do?"

Fandom shrugged, "As I please. I broke the fourth wall, but I think I proved my point." They snapped their fingers again before Sanga gasped and sat up quickly. She put her hand over her heart and panted.

"W-What?!" She looked around. Ashivon looked back at her in shock, but when he looked for Fandom again, they were gone.

Hargens groaned and sat back down, "It's too early for this bull."

* * *

 

The one that started it all

Sanga gasped as she felt her throat close again, but this time, she was stuck. She pounded on the ice, but no one could get her out. Slowly, her vision faded and she began to sink.

Volgen rolled her eyes, “Oh come on, seriously?”

Jamison pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply, “Doc?” “I’m on it,” Doc grumbled as he rolled up his sleeves.

Hargens and Drooden began to place bets on what would happen first: Sanga would return or Ashivon would start crying. Ashivon, who at this point knew Sanga would be coming back, sighed and took a seat on the beach. Zariath stood nearby, just in case Ashivon or Volgen needed restraining.

Needless to say, Sanga was not amused by the shenanigans.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lou159, Dexteri, Yeetus, and Burger for the ideas! The fics I mentioned are real, InterNutter's is on AO3, but a few others are on a google doc. They said they'd publish at some point, but there's nothing I can do about the rest. *shrug* Credit of those stories go to their authors! Bye!


	4. Destroy me, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Hargens is a horribly flirty drunk and Zariath (the gentleman) has to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request from Lou159

Two days after a final raid on an old Divinity outpost and the capital was in high spirits. Gabrielle smiled patiently, although maybe a little conceitedly, over the crowd as they cheered and chattered. Someone seemed to raise a cry, “Greenrot! Greenrot! Greenrot!” The cheer was taken over and Gabrielle sighed before grinning.

Her arms rose in the air as she motioned for something on the sides of the room to come forth, “Only as a great celebration, Fenry. Good work!” Several large barrels, whose diameter were as tall as the humans and Intesh rolling them, were brought forward and distributed throughout the room. 

Volgen stood and padded off with a quick, “Wait here,” before heading to the nearest one. She grabbed several mugs and came back, passing one to each person. Sanga and Ashivon sniffed theirs nervously before gagging. It smelled almost like the name suggested- rot.

Drooden laughed, “Greenrot gets its name from the Green Bog where they come from. The marsh-people would dig up a rotten root, let it stew in honey for a few weeks before pulling it out and crushing the root for its juices. It tastes better than you think.” He lifted his mug, but Volgen plucked it from his hands. The man next to her gaped as he reached for it, but the Intseh kept it out of his reach.

“I don’t think so, tipsy. I remember how you reacted at the Union Parade again?” She joked as she sipped on her own mug.

Drooden rolled his eyes, “That was two years ago, Volgen, I think I can hold my liquor by now.” Volgen narrowed her eyes playfully before passing it back over. “And I know the rule of Greenrot, calm down.”

Sanga lifted an eyebrow, still not drinking hers yet, “Rule?” Ashivon looked over, his drink also untouched.

Zariarh nodded from next to Drooden, “There’s an old drinker’s rule when it comes to Greenrot: when you can’t get it down, it’s time to stop. 

“What?” Ashivon asked tensely. Under the table, his tail wrapped around Sanga’s ankle.

Hargens laughed as she slammed the rest of her greenrot, “Try it, I dare you!” She laughed more than usual and collapsed into Sanga’s shoulder.

The nun blinked, “Is Hargens a lightweight?”

“I guess?” Zariath said, sipping on his greenrot. His eyes stared Hargens down in worry.

Sanga shrugged gently so she didn’t disturb Hargens and took a sip from her mug. Even with the smell assaulting her nose, the taste evened it out. It was surprisingly sweet, but it was incredibly thick and heavy. She almost gagged on the syrupy texture and managed to swallow it down. It took a moment, but she took a deep breath. She gasped, and moved the mug down so she could hold her chest. She glowered at the conscious three, “Why didn’t you warn me?”

Volgen grinned, “You get used to it and learn to drink it. But the rule goes that if you can’t swallow it and have to spit it out, or start to have trouble getting it down, that’s where you stop.” 

Drooden winced in sympathy, but started to drink his, “Hargens always joked about not having a gag reflex, but this is not what I thought she meant.”

Hargens laughed, “I got invited to a few parties as a child and I learned how to drink greenrot there!” She looked at Ashivon and raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to drink that?” He shook his head and passed it over.

“Please be careful,” He warned, wary. Hargens waved him off and began to chug it to the best of her ability. Sanga paled and pushed her greenrot away in favor of her water.

Slamming the empty mug on the table, she grinned at Zariath, “Do you know what else not having a gag reflex is good for?” Sanga’s eyes widened and gagged, but not before water shot out her nose. Drooden also choked, pounding on his chest with a fist. Volgen slapped him on the back, but she seemed pretty confused.

Looking around, Sanga noticed a few humans who had heard were laughing hard, but their Intseh comrades were confused. Zariath’s eyebrow rose in confusion and he shook his head. Hargens grinned and reached across the table, “I can always show you-”

“HARGENS,” Drooden scolded, slapping Hargens’ hands away. She giggled and rested on the table. She hummed happily and rocked her head side-to-side, never taking her head off the table. 

Sanga kept an eye on her, “Hey, doesn’t it usually take a while for someone to get drunk?”

Drooden nodded, halfway through a sip and he held up a finger. After a moment, he managed to get it down and he took a deep breath, “So, one of the fun things about greenroot, the plant it comes from begins to take effect quickly, but it really hits after about half an hour.”

Ashivon frowned, “What does that mean?”

“Just… watch,” Sanga groaned, looking at Hargens. She was still humming, but her giggles were getting louder and more frequent. She reached for Sanga’s cup. The nun tried to stop her, but Hargens jabbed her fingers into Sanga’s side. Sanga squirmed, but she was too ticklish to stop Hargens as, with her free hand, she chugged Sanga’s drink. It wasn’t until she finished that Hargens stopped tickling Sanga.

The wordsmith smiled plopped the drink down, “I finished it for you. But I wish there was someone who could finish me.” Drooden and Sanga once again choked and the comment sent people around them laughing and cheering. 

Zariath sighed, “Hargens, do you need help?”

The soldier paused before she sat up and nodded, “I do, but only you can help me.” Drooden put his drink down and began to wonder what exactly his life had come to, even if the only one who understood his pain remotely was Sanga.

“Well? What do you need?” The commander asked in concern.

Hargens leaned forward and peered from under her lashes, “I want you to destroy me, Sir.”

Drooden whined and Sanga laughed. She looked at Volgen, “Hey, I know Intseh hearing is sharper than humans’ is, so do you have anything to drown out screams?”

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Zariath defended. Sanga stared at him in disbelief and strained screech tore through her ear. Volgen guffawed as she finally put together Hargens was trying to say.

Ashivon frowned, “What’s going on? Hargens is in no condition to train.”

“That… That’s not what she meant,” Sanga groaned. She ran her hands down her face, “She meant that… She’s trying to…” She pulled Ashivon closer and growled in his ear, “She’s trying to ask him to bed.”

“What?” Ashivon asked in confusion. Sanga began to whisper it again, but he shook his head, “I heard you, but I don’t know what that meant.”

Zariath sighed, “Volgen…” The cackling Intseh sputtered out some Intsehli word and the commander stiffened before turning his gaze back on Hargens. “Rayshal, you are in no position to-”

“Then you can put me in a position,” She practically purred back. Zariath swallowed and sighed. He stood and Drooden raised an eyebrow at him. The commander shook his head and the subordinate nodded in understanding.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here,” Zariath mumbled as he walked around the table and picked Hargens up. There were several wolf-whistles and cheers, but no one gave them too much mind.

Sanga gaped at them, “Are they-”

Volgen shook her head, “No, he’s too soft. She’s in no place to actually approve and he understand that. He’ll probably just put her to bed and stay with her in case something happens.”

“Good. I feel kind of bad for him though,” Sanga said as she looked back at them. Hargens was tracing her hands all over Zariath, but they didn’t seem to be the only ones leaving in that manner. It was clear that some were bringing their friends back after a few mugs themselves.

“Don’t be. Zariath’s going to tease her in the morning,” Volgen said as she slowly nursed her drink.

Ashivon looked around, “Can someone please explain what just happened?” Sanga slammed her forehead on the table.

“I’ll tell you tonight, Ash. Just… not right now.”

* * *

 

Hargens groaned as she awoke. Light poured in from the curtain and she curled up, but felt the blanket shift on her back. Her eyes shot open and she noticed that she was down to her underwear, but a familiar, heavy mass on the other side of the bed made her tense and squeak. “Z-Zariath?!”

He took a deep breath and turned over, “Good morning, Hargens. Sleep well?" 

“What happened?” She cried.

“You drank and asked me to ‘destroy you,’” Zariath said with a smile. He leaned over and kissed the crown of her head gently. “We might have made a mess of your clothes, so they’re in your hamper. Remember, we’re going to have team training today and you’re going to need to walk.” He moved off the bed and gathered his things- his shirt and a small basket. He placed the basket on the bed, “I grabbed some breakfast for us, if you’d-”

Hargens swallowed, “I want to go to breakfast with the group. I want to know how bad the damage is.” She swung her legs out of bed, but noticed nothing different. She began to put two and two together and growled angrily. “Did you just lie to me?”

“You got drunk and you know I wouldn’t do anything with you when you’re like that. I wasn’t lying about making a mess though. You got jelly all over our shirts and your pants,” Zariath mused. Hargens groaned.

“Zariath, why are you always lying. Stop fucking lying,” She groaned, flopping back onto the bed. She moaned harder, holding her head. “Sun, turn off. Zariath, I take back what I said earlier. Get over here and cuddle me.”

* * *

 

“Now they’re probably having some fun,” Volgen grumbled, noticing the two were late for breakfast. 

Sanga raised an eyebrow, “How can you tell?" 

“Zariath likes his food like he likes his women: hot,” Hargens said as she came to the table. Zariath went to sit on the other side, next to Drooden again, and pulled a biscuit towards him.

He raised an eyebrow, “Hargens, we keep that off the table when we’re eating.”

She mock whispered, “Well, there’s something else you could be eating.” Drooden and Sanga gagged as they tried not to laugh. 

Volgen just fell out off the bench laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exact prompt:  
> -Okay so possibility of alcohol being involved and Hargens (possibly drunk/drugged/not entirely there in her head for some reason) starts to try to ask Zariath to help her.   
> -Him being a gent is wondering if she needs help to walk to her room or to get her some food or water or whatever. her responce is "Destroy me, Sir." very flirtatiously non of the intesh understand and Zariath thinks it some physical training exercise humans do.   
> But the humans are shocked, blushing, spitting out drinks, choking on food ect ect. when Sanga gains her baring she tells Volgan she will need sound mufflers or ear buds or whatever intesh would use to cancel out sound, Ash is content not understanding whats being said. Sanga is a stuttering mess and explains nothing while trying too. Volgen is the first to catch on being very disappointed in Hargen. Zariath needs it spelling out to him. and Hargens is all over Zariath who is now conflicted about what he should do.  
> the morning after could be Zariath asleep on the floor (he didnt do anything just kept an eye on her during her bad state) and when she wakes up he'd be like "well, we are traveling today so you need to be able to walk," leaving her to be a blushing mess.


	5. Where's my shirt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt!  
> Zariath: Where my shirt? Hargens! (who is wearing nothing but the said shirt)  
> Hargens: What? I look good in your shirt and you look good without a shirt, I fail to see the proble-  
> Zariath: May I have my shirt back, and can you put some clothes on.  
> Hargens: Fine (chucks shirt at his face in a huff trying to find her clothes and Zariath trying to look away and be a gent)  
> From Lou  
> Apparently everyone wanted a Zariath and Hargens oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when this takes place, but maybe at some point of the hot springs visit that was mentioned in chapter one.

Hargens smiled as she put her travel bag onto her twin bed, "So, do you think those two will be fine?" She turned to see Zariath putting his own bag on the larger, intseh-sized twin bed. He nodded, stretching and he winced as he heard a few joints pop. Rayshal winced, "Hey, why don't you head in first? I'm going to unpack and relax a bit."

He turned and nodded, "Thank, Ray." The use of the nickname made her smile and hop onto the bed. She began pulling off her shoes and socks and she wrinkled her nose. Zariath paused, "I know what you, Volgen, and Drooden are up to." She froze and looked up. They had two plans: getting Sanga and Ashivon to have their own bedtime adventures and... maybe she could have her own? She didn't want to risk it by giving it away, but...

"Those two will move at their own pace," He smiled, grabbing a towel. He headed outside and Hargens sighed in relief, falling back on the bed.

"Why are you so nervous? You're Rayshal Hargens, wordsmith, woman extraordinaire, and bitch to be feared!" She cried. 

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Zariath asked knowingly. He had unclipped his waist piece and it was only dangling by the neck. Rayshal jolted as she saw him and she almost fell off the bed. He chuckled, "Are you ok?"

She raised a thumb, "F-Fine! Yeah!" She sighed, letting her arm flop back down. She saw him out of the corner of her eye and she peeked, but he was already gone. His shirt, on the other hand... 

She grinned and crept to get it. She pulled it towards her and looked at the material. It  _smelled_ like Zariath that was for sure, but he still kept it remarkably clean. She's seen Volgen have a stain from sweat on the back of her outfit and let it stay there for days on end. Rayshal grinned as she got hit by an idea. One of the older Platoon members used to tell stories about her  _night life_ when she had gone on guard duty at night, and Hargens had been stationed with her on occasion. One thing she used to do was apparently wear nothing but one of her husband's shirts and  _tempt him_ \- She shivered at the thought.

The soldier knew she didn't have much time, and she prayed quietly for her foresight to bring a 'morning after' pill. The doctors in the medical center said nothing other than, 'Good luck'. She knew it wasn't sarcastic, but it still felt that way. She shrugged it off and began to climb out of her clothes. Zariath's shirt was large, the back strap resting over her bottom and her chest barely remaining hidden. It still had more than enough fabric and it tented outward, but not much. Hargens always hated she never had much to show in the boob category. She shrugged it off and got back on her bed. Now, she just had to wait. 

She hated waiting, but just the thought of his hands holding her down and that voice- She bit her lip and bit the top of her thumb lightly. She  _had_ to keep it under control. She wanted to mess with him  _so badly_ and she just wanted to scream. 

Yeah, she had small flings with people in some of the towns, but... it never meant much. She still remembered the time about four years ago that she had a one night stand with an absolute whirlwind of a man. He had been great, but... he had left more than a few bruises in his haze. Zariath was angry, but he said nothing. He told her to take it easy not to not let it happen again. She knew he was trying not to go off on her, but he had been right. She worked to make sure that anyone she dared share a bed with wasn't so aggressive. 

Her ears barely caught the sound of the water swooshing as Zariath climbed out of the hotspring. She barely heard him rustling the towel through his hair and as he dressed, but he paused. "Rayshal, have you seen my shirt?" He came in, holding the towel in one hand, but he froze when he saw her on the best, casually wearing his shirt. She grinned when she saw him frozen there, still as a statue. His eyes roamed for a split second, but he quickly cast them down. His tail was was quivering quickly. She raised her eyebrow. She had never seen that one before.

Rayshal smiled, "What? I look good in your shirt and you look good without a shirt, I fail to see the problem-" 

"May I have my shirt back, and can you put some clothes on?" He asked stiffly. Her grin faltered and she sighed. She sat up and quickly removed the top and threw it at his face.

Her hands shook, "Fine, sorry." Zariath winced at the sharp, pained tone as he gently removed his shirt.

"Rayshal," He said quietly, but she whirled around angrily, still with nothing covering her.

"What, Zariath? I'm trying to-"

He sighed, "Why?"

Hargens froze and she looked down, "Because... I love you and I want you to try and relax. I don't know when we'll be able to try something like this again. I'm sorry, I'm s-scared I messed this up, but-" She was cut off by a warm thumb wiping away a tear. She gasped and looked up into two glowing suns.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me sometimes?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered as the warm air hit her ear, but she stayed standing. "I remember this worn-out little twenty-year-old who was trying to live her life, but couldn't. Then... she could breathe. I still remember the first time you smiled at me, the first time you laughed, the first time you wore something other than that horrid uniform." She chuckled, but he moved a step loser, pressing his cheek to hers. "You were in the most beautiful green dress, your hair cascading down your back, smiling as you danced with someone else. Eventually, you came over and dragged me into one, but... you left that night with someone else. Now I come back in here and see you trying to tell me that you're all mine. I swear, you're trying to give me a heart attack."

His tail wrapped around her ankle and she took in a shaky breath. He chuckled, "I guess I'm trying to tell you I love you too. May I..."

"Go ahead," She breathed. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Whatever Hargens had been thinking it was going to be, it sure as hell wasn't this. He towered over her, pinning her arms to her chest, and was the only thing holding her up. One of his arms was locked around her waist as they other buried itself in her hair. Zariath was being incredibly mindful of his claws as he gently pulled her hair back and lifted her up slightly to kiss at her neck. Hargens moaned and he chuckled.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Raifa?" The nickname, that  _stupid_ nickname. She whined quietly at the loss of warmth as he pulled away slightly. He still held onto her arms, "Do you want this to continue?" His eyes stared her down and she grinned at him.

"And leave me like this? That isn't like you, Zaifa," She panted, grinning. His eyes sharpened and he moved to pull her up again. One of his arms curled under her ass as the other tried to steady her by holding her back. Hargens managed to get enough control of her legs to wrap them around his waist. Her arms coiled over his shoulders as he began to head across the room. Hargens grinned as she moved one of her hands to try and wrap around the base of his tail, but he growled. It resonated in all the right ways and Hargens shook. She returned her hand up to his neck and smiled shaking, "I know I've said it before, but..." She laughed and pressed her forehead to his, "Destroy me, Sir."

He purred loudly, "It would be bad to disappoint." He laid her on the bed and worked to remove his pants. Hargens watched him passively as she saw his muscles ripple more than usual.

"Are you going to need any help?" She asked knowingly. He shook his head.

"I think I'm good," He mused, relaxing slightly as the tent in his pants was released. Hargens rolled her eyes and got up so she stood on her knees on the bed. He took a moment to enjoy the hands running over him in a way next-to-none ever have. They worked their way lower, down the plains that were his shoulder blades, the canyon between them, the rounding out the was his ass- Hargens grinned halfway through a kiss as her hand began to massage the underside of his tail. The mix between purr and growl was so embedded in his chest that Hargens was shaken, but she smiled as she continued to toy with the sensitive area with one hand. With the other? She was beginning to rub his erection. 

Zariath pushed his weight on top of her, forcing her legs apart, "Do you..." He panted, watching her with hazy eyes. "Have **_any_**... idea what you do to me?" He latched onto her neck, nipping at the skin gently. Hargens tried to reach for his horns, but he snarled and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. His other hand drifted south, prodding gently. However, once he found the little pebble he was looking for, he teased it like the world was ending. Hargens trembled, panting quietly at the sudden sensation. "I am  _barely_ keeping myself under control, Rayshal. Don't-"

Her eyes gleamed as she spoke in his native language, " **I told you, Zaifa. Destroy me**." The next few minutes were a blur, but she ended up closer to the pillows, on her knees, with Zariath pounding into her. Both of his hands were wrapped around her waist, bringing her hips back to meet his. Each thrust was punctuated by a grunt and a moan and she clenched the sheets that balled in her hands. Sweat beaded on her face as she knew she was getting what she wanted. " **Z-Zariah, b-by the Graces** ," She groaned, trying to push back. He did the odd mix between growling and purring again and she almost wanted to sob. He had the most delicious friction and she swore she knew she wouldn't be walking straight tomorrow, but... 

Her knees shook as one of Zariath's hands left her hips to reach under her. He began to rub her clitoris again and she moaned loudly. He pressed himself over her and kissed the back of her neck gently, " **Is this enough?** "Rayshal laughed and reached her least-weight bearing hand up to clasp the back of his neck.

" **Z-Zaif-Zaifa** ," She swallowed, her climax was just around the corner, she  _swore_. Her breathing quickened as he began to pick up the pace and-

* * *

She stumbled out of the bathroom, "Holy hell, Zariath." The woman headed for her bed, but Zariath stood up halfway and guided her over to his.

"I already cleaned up. Y-You said-" He asked nervously.

Rayshal smiled and kissed him under his chin, "Don't worry about it, Zaifa. I'm taking care of it." He pulled her into his arms and coiled his limbs around her, making her giggle. 

He smiled, knowing what she was thinking about, "How can something so tiny have such a sex drive?"

She traced her fingers over his chest, "How can something to huge be so restrained and gentle?" They looked into each other's eyes and laughed quietly again. "Thank you for this. I'm sorry for springing it on you, but-"

"It's fine, Raifa. I was going to say something tomorrow, maybe a nice dinner, but maybe we can go a little slower tomorrow?" He nuzzled her hair, "And thank  _you_ , for putting up with my dense attitude."

"Dense  _ass_ itude, more like," Rayshal grinned. She paused, "Wait, do you think the others heard us?"

Zariath laughed, "You're worried about that  _now_?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue, Lou, Yeetus, I hate you all so much and to remember my hate, I give you this

Hargens laughed as she sipped on her greenrot, "Thanks, guys!"

Volgen chuckled, "Don't worry about it, but remember the deal." She looked at Zariath who nursed his drink slowly. They were in a lower end tavern by the recommendation of Jamison. He sent them to an address and said that there were rooms, but to not destroy anything. The group knew why he wanted it lower end: they wouldn't be as well known and could probably get into more shenanigans. 

Drooden laughed as sipped on his ginger ale, "All he can drink, but one glass for you, Hargens!" She rolled her eyes, but continued to sip on her drink instead of slamming it like usual.

"But in case we haven't said it enough, Zariath, happy birthday," Hargens smiled. She lifted her mug and he smiled faintly. He didn't look at her, but stared ahead as he swished his whiskey.

"Thanks, Ray, it means a lot," He said. Hargens shared a look with Volgen in concern, but she shrugged. She sipped on her own beer and sighed as it went down. 

Drooden paused, "Hey, Zariath, have you ever played 'Never have I ever'?" He looked at the large man curiously.

Zariath sighed, "Drooden, you aren't challenging me to a drinking contest. You're barely twenty."

Volgen grinned, "Then he isn't, I am. Afraid you can't hold your liquor, Toch?" Hargens and Zariath tensed and Drooden rolled his eyes.

"Mom. Calm down," He said before sipping on his drink. Volgen pushed him and he gagged on his drink, falling out of his seat. The liquid splashed all over someone else and they were too drunk to see Drooden on the floor, but only Hargens laughing.

"Oi, wha' 'he  _fuck_ was 'a' fer?" He slurred, pulling Hargens' shoulder back. Drooden scrambled out of the way.

Hargens paused as she was wrenched around and she raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you?" Zariath looked over his shoulder, but waited to get involved. He didn't want to risk a publicity incident.

"You spille' yer din' on me!" The man slurred, pointing to his wet clothes.

Hargens blinked and sighed, "Is there something you want me to do about it?"

He thought for a moment and he grinned, "There  _is_ something. You can keep me... entertained... while it dries." Zariath snarled at the suggestion, but Hargens put a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at Zariath, "I'll take care of it. But if I can take him down under ten seconds, I want you to actually drink and enjoy yourself, or try to." He locked eyes with her and sighed.

"Seven," He stated, turning to watch the fight. 

"Ye of so little faith," She grinned, hopping off her stool. "Start counting," She growled as she cracked her knuckles.

"One," Zariath stated.

Hargens grinned as the man took a step back. He seemed to finally understand her blue outfit for what it was and that she was a soldier.

"Two," He continued.

She marched forward as he stumbled back in a dull haze.

"Three," Zariath said, watching his drink move in the glass.

Hargens rotated her hip and brought her foot up, just as Sanga had taught her and made her do day after day. She could do it like she was breathing.

"Four," He said.

Hargens' foot made contact with his face. 

"Five," The Intseh mumbled, sipping on the drink.

The man crumbled and Hargens brushed herself off. She wavered for a moment as she noticed the greenrot really hitting and she headed back to her seat. Drooden was back in his seat and Volgen was laughing. Hargens climbed back onto her stool and smiled at Zariath, "How long?"

"Five seconds," He said, throwing back the rest of his drink. He coughed, but Hargens rubbed his back. "I'm not going to drink too fast, but... I do suppose I need to lighten up a little," He admitted.

Hargens rolled her eyes, but smiled, "I'm not asking you to get hammered in the next five minutes, but don't be afraid to order something!" She went back to nursing her drink and sighed. "So, Donut, what was the name of that game?"

"Never have I ever," He said. He motioned for the bartender, who nodded.

She strode over and grinned, "So, pumpkin, what'll it be?"

Drooden smiled back, "My friend's deciding to go for non-alcoholic for the night. Any recommendations for crazy thirty-year-olds with a grin the size of the Southern kingdom?"

She laughed and thought, "We have this little drink, let me go fine it." She walked to the other side of the bar and the light caught her hair. 

Volgen blinked, "Does she have bright blue hair?"

"Yep!" Hargens giggled. She leaned on Zariath as the greenrot began to kick in even more. 

The woman headed back and slid a drink in front of Hargens, "Here you go. It's really sweet, but I don't think letting your boyfriend have some would go over well."

"What?" Hargens asked happily, reaching for it with both hands.

She chuckled, "Chocolate. It's chocolate milk."

Hargens took a sip and she grinned, "This is awesome!" Her head snapped up to the woman, "You are a great person with amazing hair!" She began to chug the chocolate milk and the bartender chuckled and grinned.

"Thanks, Pumpkin. If you need anything else, I'm Azule, but some call me-"

"Bluebird!" Someone called.

She rolled her eyes, "That." She grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf and looked at Zariath questioningly. He nodded and she filled it up without another word. She quickly put it back and waited to see if the four in front of her needed anything.

Drooden nodded, "If you need help with anything, let us know?" Azule nodded and skittered off. Volgen chuckled and elbowed her son.

"Got an eye on her?" She teased.

Drooden shook his head, "No, but she did seem nice." He sipped his drink and looked at Zariath slowly sipping on his drink. "So, never have I ever... tried to eat my foot since the age of four."

Hargens paused, "And... we drink if we  _did_ do it, right?" Drooden nodded and she sighed, taking a sip of her drink. Surprisingly, the two intseh reached for their alcohol. Drooden sputtered a laugh.

"Ok, Mom, you next," He laughed. Volgen smiled at the name and she thought.

"Never have I ever...woken up in a stranger's bed naked," She stated. She looked over the group and not to anyone's surprise, Hargens took a sip. Zariath rolled his eyes, but he saw Drooden reach for his as well.

"Wait, Kaller, you have?" He asked in surprise.

Drooden nodded, "I was fifteen years old and my parents took me to a different village that was having a party and accidentally forgot me. I had maybe two too many to drink and I apparently have the habit of stripping when drunk. I crawled into the host's daughter's bed by accident and passed out.  _That_ was an interesting next morning." Volgen howled in laughter and Hargens wiped a tear.

"I knew you were a member of this unit," She laughed. "Can I go next?" The others consented and she thought before grinning, "Never have I ever gotten a tattoo while drunk."

"That's targeting," Zariath protested, but he took a sip. Volgen and Drooden gapped.

The woman laughed, "Wait, where-" 

Drooden slammed his hands over her mouth, " ** _WHERE WOULD HARGENS KNOW, BUT WE WOULDN'T_**!" Volgen's eyes widened and she looked at the couple for confirmation. Hargens was laughing and she pointed at her rear. Zariath's head was on the bar in shame and the other two laughed. "Zariath, it's your turn! You can get her back!" Drooden cheered.

Zariath turned his head so he looked at Hargens and hummed. She paled, "Z-Zariath, n-no-"

"Never have I ever... had sex in public," He said slowly. Hargens groaned, but reached for her glass.

Volgen chuckled, "You have fun, Hargens."

She shrugged, "I was 19, he was the last boyfriend I had before I entered service." She sipped on her drink. 

The game continued on through four more drinks for Zariath, one for Hargens, two more Drooden, and Volgen stopped after her second beer. Zariath was clearly out of it, if the fact that he had his arms wrapped around Hargens and purring heavily said anything. Her face was red, but no one knew why. After a particularly strong wave of purrs, Hargens grit her teeth and leaned over to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said, Zariath stiffened and nodded. Hargens got up out of her chair, but she wobbled for a moment. She headed to the back near the bathrooms and the others watched her nervously.

"Is she ok?" Volgen asked. Drooden shrugged and they went back to talking amongst themselves. Neither noticed Zariath leaving. 

They talked for a little bit, but woman charged out of the hallway and slammed her hands on the table, "Bluebird, there's more in the hallway." The blue-haired woman growled and got ready to storm out, but Volgen held up an hand.

"Let us help- Where's Zariath?" She asked.

Drooden shrugged and got up to walk to the hallway, "I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count." He marched into the hallway, but covered his eyes. "Volgen, do your... do your thing."

She sighed and walked in the hallway. Zariath had Hargens pinned against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were buried in his hair as he ravaged her neck. There were hickeys all over her neck as it was and he didn't seem to be stopping. His tail was also pushing its way between their bodies and seemed to be teasing Hargens. Her face showed she was losing her composure, and it didn't seem to help that Zariath was purring loudly, teasing her even more.

Volgen snarled,  _"You two._ " She marched over and grabbed the back of Hargens' shirt. Zariath growled lowly, but Volgen snarled at him louder. "We're taking you two home-"

Drooden showed up in the doorway, a bright red and threw a key at her, "Room 206, just..." He shook his head and disappeared. Volgen caught the key and sighed.

"You two are so lucky..." She dragged them upstairs and found the room. Once it was unlocked, she all but threw them insides and put the key on the bedside counter. "Shame on you both."

"Sorry, Volgen," Hargens winced, but she squeaked as Zariath nuzzled some of the hickeys.

* * *

"I hate you all so much," Volgen hissed as she watched Hargens and Zariath show up for lunch. Drooden's face was red and he couldn't look them in the eye. Hargens had on her formal coat with the collar pulled up and Zariath walked slowly next to her with his arm around her awkwardly. He was probably helping her walk.

Hargens blushed and sat down, wincing as she did, "I found out why Zariath doesn't get drunk often." Zariath looked down, but she smiled and nudged him gently, "I mean, I  _loved_ last night, but... I think I was just a little unprepared."

"We all were," Drooden muttered in horror.

Volgen sighed, "I'm going to drop it, but don't ever let it happen again."

Hargens nodded, "I don't think butt tattoos are meant to be sat on so soon after getting them."

Drooden spit out his drink, "You  ** _WHAT_**."

Zariath paused, "It that why your feet were sore?"

"We did a lot of walking last night and I had to drag you for about half of it," She teased. Zariath sighed and buried his nose in her hair.

"You're insane," He smiled.

"I know," Hargens laughed, kissing him gently.

 


	7. Chapter 7

[Personality quiz???](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/12099385/Escape-revamped)

Because Dex and Yeetus and everyone else dared me to


	8. Oops (Mature!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a rewrite of chapter 1 and it's based on chapter 80 of revamped!

Sanga entered the water and slowly worked her way down. To her absolute surprise and mild joy, the water only went to just under her breasts and she sunk so only the skin collar-bone up could be seen. “You can do this, Sanga,” She whispered to herself. Nothing had to happen that she didn’t want. She steeled her nerves and looked up, “Ashivon?”

“Are you ok?” Ashivon called. “Can I look?” He asked. Sanga took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yeah, go ahead!” She said. Ashivon’s head peeked out and he froze. Sanga could see his shoulder and he clearly didn’t have his shirt on. She shut her eyes and she heard his chuckle echo over the water. 

“I’m coming out, I’ll let you know when I’m in,” He said. Sanga heard water splash after a moment and some struck her in a small wave after a moment. Warm air hit her ear as Ashivon chuckled, “I’m right here.”

She jumped, but her eyes shot open. She saw Ashivon’s mildly amused face, but he also seemed concerned, “Are you ok?”

Sanga slumped slightly, “Y-Yeah, it’s just… I’m… nervous, I guess.” Ashivon hummed and stepped away from the wall.

He turned back towards her, “Then do whatever you need to, ok?” Sanga smiled and came over slowly.

“Do you remember the cave?” She asked, walking in front of him. His eyes caught on her mostly submerged form and he stared.

“How could I forget?” He breathed. Sanga smiled and kissed him carefully. Ashivon’s eyes drifted closed out of habit and his hands raised to grab her waist, but he remembered that she didn’t like touching. He hesitated, but it was just long enough for Sanga to notice and guide them to her waist. Ashivon purred and pulled her closer slightly and Sanga stiffened, but didn’t pull away. The heat was starting to get to her slightly, clouding her mind slightly and she deepened the kiss. Ashivon purred and his hands traced up and down her back.

He trailed from her mouth, ghosting kisses over her neck and over her collarbone and shoulder. Ashivon pulled her away slightly so he could have better access, but he paused at the two breasts there. Sanga, face flushed, tensed when she realized what he was looking at. Her arms went to cover her, but Ashivon grabbed one of her wrists quickly. “Hey, you’re beautiful, Sanga. May I…?” He let her go and hovered his hand over the breast she hadn’t covered.

Sanga blinked and nodded, “Yeah, I… Be careful, please?” 

“Am I never not?” Ashivon mused, carefully cupping the mound. Sanga inhaled sharply and Ashivon stroked it with his thumb. Sanga shifted and he blinked, “What… What is this? I mean, I’ve never seen one uncovered… What are they for?”

“They’re kinda private, Ash. I know women use them to breastfeed and I think pleasure-” She choked as Ashivon latched his mouth over one and rolled his tongue over the nipple. She gripped at Ashivon shoulders, “W-Wha-” He sucked and looked up and cocked his head. 

“Nothing’s coming out…” He moved to the other one and Sanga hissed, squeezing her legs together. She tried not to moan, but one or two slipped out of her as she reached her hand to cover her mouth. Ashivon mused on how the sounds she was making were absolutely divine- he purred at his own joke and Sanga whined louder.

She arched against him, but they both froze as she ground against something… else. Ashivon bucked into the motion and Sanga stiffened. They locked eyes and they seemed to have a silent conversation. Both knew they were worked up, but… they’d both be clueless for the most part. But… they figured why not throw caution to the wind? Who knew when the next time they’d be able to enjoy themselves like this came around again?

Sanga moved forward and kissed Ashivon again. He purred loudly, pinning her close. Growls worked out of his chest as Sanga ground against him. “Sanga,” He said, mixing in a sound of a purr and growl intertwined. Sanga swallowed at the sound.

“W-We should move i-inside. T-Trust me,” Sanga breathed. Ashivon nodded and picked her up, holding her against him. Water pooled into small collections of their skin, but Sanga clung to Ashivon nervously. He purred reassuringly, but Sanga moaned at the vibrations. Ashivon looked at her and nuzzled her as he made his way up the stairs. She tapped his arm, “Let’s dry off quick. I’m not sleeping in a wet bed.” Ashivon grumbled, but put her down. There seemed to be a small box for towels and they quickly toweled off. Sanga bent over to dry her feet and Ashivon smelled something intoxicating. Admittedly, it wasn’t the best of scents, but it was thick and it made his erection throb. He growled quietly. 

Sanga turned in shock and she looked down. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, “I… I’m going to need to-”

Ashivon nodded, “Do whatever you need to.” He watched her dart into the bedroom with large eyes and took a moment to breathe. His ears pricked as he heard moans coming from the bedroom and he entered. He nearly had a heart attack.

She was laying near the edge of the bed with one hand in her mouth, trying to suppress her groans as her other hand was buried in her folds. He saw her folds and understood why she was nervous. It would be a stretch. But he also smelled the same scent from in the baths and knew where it was coming from. He walked over and knelt in front of her. His hands gently touched the inside of her thighs and she hissed in surprise. "May I?" He asked, bringing his fingers closer.

Sanga shook her head, "C-Claws." Ashivon growled, but he knew something else that didn't have claws. He pulled her hand back as he began to kiss her legs. "S-Shit," Sanga cursed as he nipped at the skin lightly. He purred and she took in a shaky breath. He took that as permission and moved closer to the mound of hair that hid where Ashivon wanted to be. He licked the area experimentally and found the folds and a small pebble of flesh. His nose brushed it and Sanga moaned. She clenched the bed sheets and he grinned, wanting to hear more. He latched onto the spot and sucked. 

Sanga chomped into her lip, but there was only so much she could do to muffle the scream that tried to escape her throat, "A-Ash, w-we have to b-be qu-quiet, the o-others-"

"I think Zariath and Hargens are enjoying themselves enough," Ashivon said, hearing the screams in the far distance. Sanga snorted, but it was cut off as Ashivon buried himself back into her folds. His tongue slipped in and she had to very actively think to prevent her legs from clamping on his head. She wanted to curse the graces for the way his muzzle pressed just right against her clit and his purrs made everything vibrate. She was very quickly coming undone and she grabbed a horn to pull him away. He growled as he was moved away. "Why?"

She panted, "Because I don't want to reach before you. G-Go ahead." She flushed and sat up. Reaching up, she wiped his mouth off with her hand and pressed a kiss to his nose, "Please be careful at first?"

Ashivon smiled, "Always. Lay back down, I've got you." Sanga nodded and tucked her arms above her head, waiting. Ashivon crawled over her and lined himself up before slowly pushing in. He had to pause after a moment, reveling in the feeling. Sanga cupped his jawline and panted. 

"You're good, you're good," She muttered like a prayer. He nodded and slowly pushed in more and more, purring louder as his length was encompassed by warm, velvety walls. Now he understood why Sanga wanted out of the hot spring. It was hot enough. Her fingers curled tightly the more he pushed in and he slowed.

"Let me know," Ashivon whispered, but he was trying not to lose his mind. This was a new feeling, but it was... exhilarating. His tail lashed behind him and Sanga gasped at the movement.

She moved her hands to his hips and squeezed the skin there, "Y-you're good." Her hands roamed slightly as he continued until he met resistance. They stayed like that for a moment and sweat began to bead from concentration. Sanga's hand slipped and it brushed the underside of the base of Ashivon's tail. He snarled and accidentally thrust forward, jostling Sanga in the process. "A-Ashivon..." She breathed.

He panted in surprise and pleasure and rested his forehead on her shoulder, "Are you ok if I-"

"Go for it," Sanga growled. Ashivon clenched his jaw and pulled back before thrusting back in slowly. He growled lowly at the sensation and Sanga swallowed. Her hands clutched his back fur, pulling gently. He continued the slow rhythm, listening to Sanga's moans proudly. He was the one making her sing. After a few minutes, Sanga snarled, "I'm not made of glass, Ashivon. I know you're holding back."

He bared his teeth, "I know, but..." He nipped at Sanga's neck with fervor and picked up the pace. The faster movement let him built up a better friction and he was rewarded with more moans. Sanga covered her mouth, but he pinned her hands above her head with one of his. "I want to hear you sing," He growled.

Sanga smirked, "Then earn it."

Ashivon narrowed his eyes, "Tell me if it's too much." He let his mind haze more and he let himself go. His hips slammed forward, pushing Sanga further onto the bed, so he gripped her hip with his free hand, anchoring her to the bed. Sanga gasped, wanting to grab onto something, anything, so she could ground herself, but she was freefalling as Ashivon thrust more into her. His dick reached places his tongue had missed and would hit small bundles of nerves, making her moan more.

Sanga almost screamed as he changed their angle by hooking his arm under her hips and pulling her up. His mouth latched onto her breast against and Sanga felt the cord in her gut grow tighter. She was shaking as Ashivon continued to push and push and push. His cock hit another nerve and she arched her back, "Ashivon-" Her mouth opened and closed as her orgasm rocked her. 

"Having fun?" She heard Ashivon say distantly, but his thrusts didn't slow quite yet. Sanga squirmed, not sure if she was trying to get away, get closer, or both, but her shaking hadn't stopped.

She panted, "S-Slow down..." She asked. He hummed and did so, but didn't stop. She took deep breaths and tugged her arms. Ashivon let her have her arms back, watching her with blown eyes. Wrapped her arms around his neck, she pulled him in for a kiss. Even if she could taste herself and wrinkled her nose, she needed his touch. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too, Sanga," He whispered, nuzzling her hair. He could feel his release coming shortly and he paused, "I... I'm...?"

She chuckled, "Do what you need to." Ashivon grinned and pushed her to the bed again with a hearty kiss as he picked up his pace again. Sanga gasped with each one and swore each one had her seeing stars as the unpredictable pace was set. His thrusts were wild, harsh, but not without love as Ashivon did everything he could to make sure Sanga was happy. He felt the coil in his gut was beginning to grow tense, so he pushed even faster.

Sanga was just gripping on, trying to keep herself grounded as Ashivon continued to push her into the mattress. Her legs were wrapped around Ashivon's waist, but her foot accidentally hit the spot under his tail again. He snarled loudly and thrust in one more time. Sanga gasped as she felt something flood her uterus as swallowed, "A-Ashivon, did you...?" She froze as his growls turned to purrs, even though it just kept coming.

He paused and he seemed to realize his mistake, but he relaxed, "The others told me that it's rare for human women and Intseh men to have children, so..." He trailed and pulled out. Sanga tried to stand and headed to the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Ashivon asked.

She pushed open the door, "Divinity had some decent tips and using the bathoom will help me not get sick. Can I...?" Ashivon stiffened and nodded, looking at the bed. He winced and removed the sheets. Looking in the chest at the end of the bed, he spotted new sheets. He slipped them on and dumped the dirty ones in the box outside like Leto had advised. 

Sanga returned and leaned on the doorway, watching him, "Hey, that was... nice."

"It was," Ashivon responded. He plopped back onto the bed and pat the spot next to him, "Are you ok? I wasn't too rough?"

She shrugged, "I mean, I'm having a little trouble walking, but it'll probably be worse tomorrow."

Ashivon snorted, "Probably not as bad as Hargens. I can still hear them." He grimaced and Sanga laughed in embarrassment.

"Graces, she's not going to be able to move tomorrow," She chuckled, sitting on the bed. She snuggled into his side and sighed. "Thanks for changing the sheets."

He kissed her forehead, "Anytime, but for now, sleep." She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer.

Sanga huffed, "Only if you do too." He smiled and pulled her into his arms, purring quietly. While neither had put actual clothes on yet, it was... comfortable. More intimate.


End file.
